A Loving Gesture
by Angelika Phantomhive
Summary: Voici mon plus gros succès personnel. Dans un monde ou vivent des humains, des vampires et des démons, ces derniers sont méprisés par les autres races. Mais un hybride d'humain et de démon né dans la pauvreté va tenter de contourner la loi de la nature pour se faire aimer d'une belle jeune noble vampire. Tragédie, amour et courage sont au r-v. Laissez des reviews svp.
1. Prologue

A Loving Gesture.

Prologue.

Personne ne s'est jamais donner la peine de s'interrogé sur l'importance des sentiments et sur le fait qu'un amour peut durer toute une vie. Même immortelle.

Et dans ce monde perverti par le vice, la corruption, le mensonge et le mal, différentes races de vivants dotées d'une formidable intelligence et de connaissances de l'occultisme cohabitent ensemble.

De un, les humains. Pauvres créatures mortelles et influençables, mais dont quelques représentants ne sont pas aussi mauvais que les peuples le prétendent. Certains mènent une vie honnête et ont un travail respectable tel que médecin, professeur/gouvernante, marchands, travailleurs de la terres, etc…Alors que d'autres sont matérialistes, misérables et complétement inhumain dont la seule valeur est l'argent, l'alcool et le plaisir charnel. Bref, pourris jusqu'à la moelle.

De deux, les vampires. Êtres de la nuit, mais contrairement aux croyances absurdes des humains, peuvent aller au soleil et ne craignent pas l'ail, les pieux en bois et les croix. Ils sont presque l'intégralité de la noblesse du monde. Ils peuvent aussi se nourrir comme les humains, mais goûtent un peu moins qu'eux. Leur alimentation de base est évidemment le sang. Mais ces nobles vampires ont réussies à s'intégrer avec la race humaine, peuvent coexister avec eux et ne se contenter que de sang animal. Et heureusement, leurs rapports avec les humains leur ont appris à pouvoir durer bien longtemps sans s'abreuver. Et plusieurs familles de vampires possèdent même des sociétés commerciales autour du monde.

Et de trois, les démons. La plus détestée des espèces de la Terre. Ces quidams immortels ont la réputation de consommer les âmes des hommes et dès qu'un humain en voit un, il va automatiquement tenter de l'abattre. On raconte également qu'ils sont porteurs de malchance et que quiconque entre en contact avec eux, mourra dans les temps à venir. Mais toute rumeur n'est pas toujours fondée. Quelques personnes sont assez clairvoyante et bonne de cœur pour les accepter quand ceux-ci se montre assez bien. Malgré que les vampires font en sorte de les fréquenter le moins possible. Ils peuvent quand même se parler sans s'entretuer, et de plus, peuvent s'entendre de temps à autre.

C'est d'ailleurs le fils d'un couple démon/humain dont je vais vous conter l'histoire. Le jeune garçon qui fit quelque chose que l'on ne vit jamais auparavant. Le jeune garçon qui tomba amoureux d'une vampire.


	2. La Chute d'une Innocence

Chapitre 1.

La Chute d'une Innocence.

L'herbe et les petites fleurs blanches ondulaient doucement dans le pré. Un jeune garçon de 6 ans y était allongé et contemplait les nuages clairs en s'imaginant être sur l'un d'eux. Il avait des cheveux courts d'un noir d'encre avec des mèches plus longues encadrant son visage d'un blanc de lait et possédait des yeux d'un rouge de sang hérités de sa mère. Ce garçon se nommait Sébastian Michaelis.

Soudainement une voix se fit entendre.

- Sébastian. Rentre, j'ai besoin de toi.

C'était sa mère. Sébastian se hâta donc de se relever, épousseta sa veste et son pantalon et courut vers sa maison. Il habitait dans un vignoble. Sa famille était l'une des rares à vivre tranquillement et paisiblement avec les autres races. Son père, Edward, un humain et un homme simple avait pris pour épouse une démone honorable et honnête du nom de Gaëlle. Cet homme s'en fichait bien de la race de Gaëlle, il l'aimait et avait voulu l'épouser. Il s'en suivit de la naissance de Sébastian. Un garçon toujours souriant, charmant, beau et talentueux aux cheveux de son père, mais aux yeux de sa mère.

Quand Sébastian eut rejoint Gaëlle, il l'aida à la récolte de raisins, enleva les rafles (grappe) et les mit dans des barils pour les faire écraser demain.

Il passa ensuite le reste de la journée avec son père à étudier et à s'amuser avec lui.

Quand la lune fut haute dans le ciel, Gaëlle envoya son fils se coucher. Mais dans son lit, il lui demanda.

- Mère, pourrais-tu me parler encore des nobles vampires?

- Ils t'intéressent vraiment, hein?

- Pas spécialement, je suis curieux.

Mais en fait, Sébastian était fasciné par toutes les races d'intelligents au monde. Sûrement dû à sa curiosité d'enfant-démon.

- Eh bien…ils vivent dans de grands manoirs sombres, mais éclairés par des bougies. Ils sont très distingués et cultivés. Ils ont tous un titre de noblesse. Ils portent presque toujours des couleurs sombres et ils excellent dans tous les domaines. Que ce soit en politique, en commerce, en littérature, en art, en connaissances, n'importe quoi.

- Pourquoi les démons ne peuvent pas aussi être comme les vampires? Nous sommes pourtant tout aussi intelligents et capables qu'eux.

- Disons que…les démons ne sont tout aussi bien vus que les vampires. Les humains nous considèrent plutôt comme des mangeurs d'âmes pernicieux et dangereux.

- Pourquoi, je ne suis pas comme ça et tu n'es pas comme ça. Et nous n'en consommons pas.

- Nous comparons en fait les âmes comme du gâteau pour les hommes. Pas trop, car se n'est pas bon pour la ligue, répondit Gaëlle en lui brassant affectueusement le ventre. Il en ria.

Sébastian voulut encore questionner sa mère sur les vampires, mais celle-ci décréta.

- Désolée petit diablotin, mais c'est l'heure du dodo. (Son petit surnom de sa mère. Ou alors le petit corbillat*.)

Sébastian n'argumenta pas et se blotti dans ses draps en serrant une peluche de chat. Gaëlle lui donna un baiser sur le front, souffla la bougie et se leva.

- Bonne nuit mon chéri.

Et elle sortit de la petite chambre. Oui, Sébastian était heureux de sa vie. Il avait une maison confortable, des parents gentils et une mignonne peluche de chat qu'il affectionnait. Il s'endormit donc le sourire aux lèvres, mais sans savoir quand dans peu de temps, tout dégringolerait.

. . .

Plus tard dans la nuit, il fut réveillé par un bruit de fracas. Il trouva ça bien étrange. D'ordinaire, à cette heure, son père dormait et sa mère lisait au coin du feu étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de sommeil.

Un bruit plus fort que le précédent le fit sursauter. Comme du verre que l'on brise. Il allait se lever pour aller voir quand son père entra en trombe dans sa chambre. Il avait une vilaine coupure au front, au bras et au mollet et il semblait effrayé. Edward commença alors à ramassé telle et telle affaire et à les ranger dans un petit sac à dos déjà arrondi. Il mit finalement une veste par-dessus le pyjama de son fils et s'accroupie devant lui en lui donnant le sac.

- Mon fils, ce soir, il va falloir que tu t'en ailles.

- Quoi?! Mais pourquoi?!, s'écria Sébastian en sentant les larmes dans ses yeux.

- Il le faut Sébastian. Tu n'es plus en sûreté ici.

Edward serra Sébastian contre lui…

- Mais saches que ton papa et ta maman t'aiment profondément.

…et il le jeta aussitôt par la fenêtre. Sébastian roula dans l'herbe. Il se redressa et vit son père lui crier.

- Cours! Va-t'en! Vite!

Il lui obéit sans savoir quel était le danger. Quand il eut atteint la forêt près du vignoble, il se retourna et grâce à sa vision de démon, il peut voir quel était la raison de l'inquiétude de son père: une douzaine d'humains, dont 2 ou 3 prêtres, tous armés de torches et de faux et arborant tous le même symbole: l'étoile du pentacle dans son cercle, mais à l'envers sur une croix gothique.

Sébastian eut envie d'y retourner, mais quand il vit sa maison en feu, il se ravisa. Et à la base du braisier au toit, une grande forme sombre et fumante en forme de corneille s'élever dans le ciel bleu nuit parsemé d'étoiles. Il reconnut l'avatar de Gaëlle. Mais elle s'estompa rapidement. Sébastian commençait à s'inquiéter. Il lâcha un hoquet de sanglot quand il vit le groupe d'humain sortir de l'incendie. Il les entendait ricaner et se féliciter mutuellement. Il comprit aussitôt et il éclata en pleurs pour de bon.

Ces horribles humains avaient eu vent de l'existence d'un démon et s'étaient tout de suite précipiter pour l'anéantir. Son père l'avait balancé par la fenêtre pour lui donner une chance de survivre. Ses parents avaient sacrifié leurs vies pour sauver la sienne.

Il aurait tant voulu se précipiter sur ces meurtriers, mais ses jambes refusaient d'avancer. Et avec raison. Si sa mère, une démone puissante et son père, un homme vigoureux et fort avaient trépassé face à eux, qu'est-ce qu'un petit démon-humain pourrait bien contre eux? D'autant plus qu'ils étaient armés.

- Mère…père…sanglota Sébastian.

Toutefois, il se ressaisi, sécha ses larmes et se releva. Il se dit que ce n'était pas digne d'un démon de pleurer.

Sébastian ramassa son sac en se jurant qu'un jour prochain, quand il sera devenu plus fort, il prendra sa revanche sur ces monstres.

Un éclair traversa soudainement le ciel et le tonnerre gronda.

Sébastian passa la courroie du sac sur son épaule, resserra son manteau et se mit en marche là où la route le mènera.


	3. Londres et une Rencontre

**amuto67100: **Ohayo! Meric pour ton commentaire, oui je sais que c'est triste, mais pas de souci, je ne fais jamais souffrir un personnage (surtout mon préféré) sans raisons valables. Mais j'adore tes ****** de*******... Très drôle. A+.

**Bocchan-chan:** Reohayo! Et c'est reparti pour une nouvelle histoire! J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que les autres. Je te souhaite du plaisir avec le chapitre 2.

Chapitre 2.

Londres et une Rencontre.

Sébastian tomba face contre terre une fois encore. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il marchait dans les campagnes britanniques et il était épuisé. La pluie n'avait pas cessé de tomber en clous, rendant le sol de terre boueux et humide.

Cela lui coûta un ultime effort pour se réfugier sous un arbre. Il avait le corps endolori, ses cheveux et sa peau était crasseux et ses vêtements étaient trempés et couverts de boue.

Son estomac cria, il fouilla donc dans son sac à la recherche de nourriture. Dans tous ce que lui avait laissé son père, entre les vêtements de rechange, le modeste canif, l'outre d'eau et les quelques victuailles, il ne resta que deux morceaux de viande séché, un quignon de pain et trois gorgées d'eau. ses vêtements étaient tous sales et la lame de son couteau s'était cassée à force de creuser la terre à la recherche de racines comestibles.

Sébastian tenta d'oublier sa faim en dormant. Il dû dormir un moment car quand il ouvrit les yeux, la pluie avait cessé et le sol était presque sec. Il décida donc de manger un bout de viande et reprit sa marche.

Quelques heures passèrent et il aboutit à une ville. Il n'avait jamais vu plus imposant. Son ancienne maison aurait pu tenir dans l'une de la ville. Il pénétra dedans et fut impressionné par la grandeur des bâtiments, la propreté et les habits des passants. Il devina qui devait s'agir d'humains car tous dégageait une aura similaire à celle d'Edward. La pensée de son père le rendit triste, mais sa faim était plus grande. Il aborda certain passant, leur demandant l'aumône, mais aucun ne lui accorda d'attention.

Sébastian parcouru plusieurs rues, réitérant sa demande, mais le même scénario se répétait.

Ce fut ainsi pendant quelques semaines. La seule raison qui lui permit de tenir aussi longtemps était le fait qu'il était à demi démon.

. . .

Un jour, il se sentit au bord du gouffre. Sébastian fesait plus peine à voir que jamais. Il avait dû vendre sa veste, ses chaussures et le reste de ses vêtements pour obtenir quelques tranches de pain secs, des fruits séchés et des légumes avariés. Sa mince chemise pendait mollement sur ses épaules amaigries et le couvrait peu du vent glacial du soir.

La faim ratatinait le ventre de Sébastian. Il se disait que ces dernières heures étaient venues. Il allait fermer les yeux quand il vit la plus belle chose de sa vie. Une belle et grande femme à la longue chevelure d'un blond cendré et aux yeux vert émeraude richement habillée d'une jolie robe bleue outremer garnie de dentelles d'un blanc de neige et brodée de fils argentés. Une cape élancée, des bottines assortie à sa robe, des gants en dentelle et une petite parure à cheveux en saphirs complétaient son ensemble. Mais c'était ce qu'elle tenait par la main qui attira d'abord son attention.

Elle était accompagnée par il lui sembla sa fille. Une si jolie petite fille de son âge aux cheveux châtains caramel foncés et aux yeux aussi verts que sa mère. Elle portait une petite robe bourgogne en velours veinée de fils dorés dont la moitié inférieure des manches était en dentelles, d'un fin collier en or surmonté d'une croix, de gants en velours et d'une cape apparié décorée de roses plus foncées.

Elles sortaient toutes les deux d'un magasin, portant chacune un sac.

Sébastian fut étonné que deux nobles, car il se doutait qu'elles étaient de la noblesse, s'approche de lui. Ce fut la petite fille qui lui parla.

- Comme tu dois être affamé, pauvre garçon. Tiens, prends ça.

Elle lui tendit une grande miche de pain, un bon morceau de viande fumée et des fruits frais dans un simple sac de jute.

- Mais fait attention à ce que personne ne te vois manger. Car tous les autres enfants des rues de jetteraient sur toi pour te voler.

Et elle lui fit le plus beau sourire que Sébastian ait jamais vu, dévoilant deux canines pointues et d'un blanc éclatant. Sébastian fut abasourdi de découvrir que la petite fille et sa mère étaient des vampires. Il avait pourtant entendu dire que les vampires n'abordaient pas les démons sans bonnes raisons. Il le fut encore plus car cette vampire lui avait montré une gentillesse comme personne à Londres (Il avait fini par apprendre le nom de la ville.) Toutes les personnes que Sébastian avait croisées depuis son arrivée l'avaient ignoré royalement.

- Merci infiniment…mademoiselle, dit Sébastian d'un ton qu'il aurait souhaité plus sûr.

La petite vampire lui fit un autre sourire et lui dit.

- Cela fait plaisir. Au revoir, petit démon.

Elle lui frôla la joue du bout des doigts, se redressa sur ses fines jambes et rejoignit sa mère qui l'attendait. Sébastian la regarda s'éloigner un peu triste de la voir partir. Mais il prit son conseil au sérieux et partit en courant comme il put jusque dans une ruelle et s'accroupie derrière une poubelle pour manger. Il croqua dans une pomme et se fut le paradis. Cela fesait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé de la vraie nourriture. Pour lui, le simple goût sucré et agrume le fit renaître de ses cendres.

Tout en mangeant, Sébastian se remémorait la jeune vampire. Elle devait avoir son âge. Et elle était la plus belle personne qu'il ait vue de son existence. Il trouvait que la façon dont ses longues bouclettes caramel ondulaient au vent était vraiment charmante. Il n'aurait jamais pensé trouver de la gentillesse parmi les vampires.

Quand il eut fini sa pomme, il allait s'emparer d'un autre aliment quand sa main se retint. S'il voulait durer longtemps, autant en garder pour demain. Il ferma alors le sac avec le cordon prévu à cet effet et le serra contre lui.

La jeune fille resta dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que le sommeil le gagne. Comme il aurait voulu être de son monde pour pouvoir être auprès d'elle. Marcher et parler à ses côtés, l'aider en cas de besoin, la protéger…

Et juste avant de partir, il fit un vœu dans son cœur.

- _Que le destin me soit favorable et qu'il me permette d'aller suffisamment loin dans la vie pour me permettre de la revoir un jour._


	4. Nouvelle Vie

**amuto67100: Désolée si ça t'arrache le coeur, mais il y a des moments dans le travail de tout auteur de mettre des scènes dramatiques qui font pleurer. Que veux-tu, le monde n'est pas toujours rose. Quant à la fille, je ne te dis rien, tu le sauras bien assez tôt.**

**P-S. Tu saluras tes **** de ma part.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 3.

Nouvelle Vie.

Quatre ans passèrent depuis la rencontre de Sébastian avec la jeune aristocrate vampirique.

Durant tout ce temps, Sébastian parvint à survivre en imitant les autres enfants des rues. Il gagna un peu d'argent en vendant des fruits, des petits bouquets de 3-4 fleurs et d'autres objets anodins dans un panier qui lui permettaient de s'acheter à manger presque tous les jours.

Un mois après son dixième anniversaire, par un après-midi de mai où le soleil brillait dans un ciel bleu pâle sans nuages, Sébastian vendait ses bouquets dans un parc. Il aimait particulièrement tresser celles de couleur bleu, verte ou rougeâtre. Celui lui rappelait les deux vampires d'autrefois et les belles robes qu'elles portaient.

À chaque passant, il leur demandait.

- Des fleurs. Des jolies fleurs saines et parfumées. Un penny chaque. Qui veut mes fleurs?

- Moi, j'en voudrais une, dit une voix derrière lui.

Sébastian se retourna et vit un vieux couple d'humains qui devaient avoir dans les 72-76 ans. Tous deux lui souriaient chaleureusement. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas aussi bien habillés que la mère vampire et sa fille, mais ils ne paraissaient pas pauvres non plus. L'homme portait un costume beige avec un chapeau melon brun cannelle et sa femme une robe rouge Bismarck et un chapeau marron.

Le vieille homme se pencha sur Sébastian et lui prit la fleur des mains en lui donna le penny. Il la regarda longuement avant de s'adresser à lui.

- Elle est très belle. Dis-moi bonhomme, c'est toi qui les as tressées, ces fleurs?

- Oui monsieur, répondit Sébastian sur un ton poli.

- C'est de l'excellent travail, mon garçon, le complimenta l'humain. Tu es très adroit de tes mains. J'admire le talent chez les gens.

Il donna ensuite la fleur à sa femme, mais au lieu de s'en aller, il réfléchit un moment et s'adressa à sa femme. Sébastian les entendit d'un peu plus loin alors qu'il proposait ses fleurs à d'autres personnes.

- Dis Emma, que dirais-tu si ce garçon venait travailler avec nous à la maison de ville des maîtres?

- Es-tu sûr Gérard? Je ne sais pas si c'est…

- Réfléchie chérie. Il a l'air solide et travaillant. Il est poli et semble être un honnête gamin. Il y aurait du bon à ce qu'il vienne aider chez nous.

- Humm…Je dois dire que tu n'as pas tort. On commence à se faire vieux et son aide ne serait pas inopportune.

Sébastian, qui avait tout entendu de leur conversation fit comme si rien en était et continua ses affaire.

- Hé, bonhomme!, s'écria celui qui se fesait appelé Gérard. Viens un peu ici.

Sébastian se retourna vers le couple qui avançait dans sa direction.

- Dis mon garçon, as-tu un endroit pour dormir cette nuit?, demanda la femme Emma.

- Non Mme.. Je ne possède pas de toit.

- As-tu des parents au moins?

- Non plus. Ils sont morts il y a quatre ans.

- Et tu vends des fleurs pour survivre?

- Oui Mme.. Je n'aie que mes dix doigts pour gagner ma pitance.

- Et bien alors, ma femme et moi te proposons quelque chose…Que dirais-tu de venir travailler avec nous à une maison de ville pour une famille noble?

- Moi?

- Oui toi, répondit Gérard. Tu sembles être un bon garçon et très habile dans ce que tu entreprends. Ta tâche pourrait consister à aider à l'entretient de la maison. Qu'en penses-tu? Tu es partant?

Le vieil homme lui tendit la main avec un air gentil. Sébastian hésita un instant avant de lui prendre. Sa dernière rencontre avec des humains lui avait valu de devenir orphelin. Mais en le regardant attentivement, le couple ne semblait pas avoir d'intentions malveillantes en tête. Et ce qu'il avait entendu pouvait lui prouver leur bonne conscience. Et Sébastian se dit qu'en même temps, cela pouvait toujours aider à revoir la jeune vampire.

Donc, il lui prit la main.

- D'accord monsieur. J'accepte de venir avec vous.

- Alors c'est entendu, conclut Gérard en serrant sa main. Au fait, comment t'appelles-tu bonhomme?

- Michaelis, monsieur. Sébastian Michaelis.

- Enchanté Sébastian. Je suis Gérard Perkins et voici mon épouse Emma.

Et c'est ainsi que Sébastian commença sa nouvelle vie.

. . .

Sébastian découvrit que les Perkins étaient des gens très gentils et pleins de bonnes intentions. Dès qu'il abandonna la vente de fleurs, ils l'emmenèrent chez eux. Leur maison en dehors de celle de leurs maîtres était une petite bâtisse aisée en briques et au toit de tuiles noires. Il y avait longtemps que Sébastian n'avait pas pénétré dans une vraie maison. L'intérieur était assez bien. Les murs recouverts de papiers peints victoriens, les meubles en bois finement sculptés et le reste de la décoration faisaient de la demeure un nid accueillant et chaleureux.

- Eh bien Sébastian, dit Emma en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule, c'est ici que tu habiteras désormais quand nous ne serons pas chez les maîtres.

Sébastian passa ensuite le reste de la journée à découvrir le logement, en particulier sa nouvelle chambre. Toute simple avec un lit, une commode, une table de nuit et une chaise.

Après, il fut invité à prendre un bain et les Perkins l'emmenèrent dans un magasin et lui achetèrent un nouvel ensemble comportant une chemise blanche, un pantalon en coton, une veste du même tissu et des bottes de travail en cuir souple pour remplacer ses anciens vêtements devenus trop petits et trop abîmés, plus quelques autres de rechange. Ils l'avaient même interrogé sur la couleur qui voulait (Noir évidemment.) Ce n'était pas mêlant, mais Sébastian grandissait à une vitesse ahurissante. Il avait bien prit 1 pied et demi ces dernières années.

Pour finir la journée, ses nouveaux tuteurs et lui allèrent dîner dans un restaurant. Pour la première fois, Sébastian pu manger à sa faim.

Une fois au dessert, Gérard posa sa tasse de thé et se tourna vers Sébastian qui finissait son cake glacé cacao aux marrons.

- Sébastian?

- Oui M. Perkins?

- Je vais à présent t'expliquer le fonctionnement de notre travail.

- Je vous écoute.

- Bien. Alors nous sommes au service de la maison Phantomhive. Il s'agit d'une famille propriétaire de la compagnie Fantom, spécialistes de jouets et de bonbons. Emma et moi sommes chargés de tenir leur maison de ville durant la saison. Ils vont d'ailleurs y venir pour la saison demain. Tu pourras alors les rencontrer.

- D'accord. Oui avec plaisir.

- Parfais. Mais il y a une chose. Ne sois pas effrayé, mais il s'agit d'une famille de vampires.

- Cela ne me dérange pas. Je n'aie pas peur.

- Excellent, dit Emma…Ah! D'ailleurs, j'y songe. Le couple Phantomhive a une fille. Elle doit avoir ton âge je pense.

Quand Sébastian eut entendu les mots «fille» et «même âge», il s'étouffa presque avec son lait. Une fille! Et si c'était celle qu'il cherchait depuis quatre ans. Sébastian l'espérait de tout son cœur.


	5. La Revoir

**coccinelle: Merci de trouver ça mignon. A+ tard.**

Chapitre 4.

La Revoir.

Le lendemain, alors que Sébastian se réveillait après une excellente nuit dans un lit douillet et qu'il eut pris un bon petit déjeuner de tartines beurrées et de thé, M. et Mme. Perkins le conduisirent à la maison de ville des Phantomhive. Il s'était fait tout beau pour l'occasion, souhaitant que ce soit la bonne famille et peut-être aussi, faire une bonne impression à ses nouveaux maîtres.

Sébastian s'était bien promener dans Londres depuis son arrivée, mais il ne s'était jamais rendu dans les quartiers riches. Les résidences dépassaient tout ce qu'il avait pu voir. Là, son ancienne maison de vignoble aurait pu y tenir deux, peut-être trois fois.

- Woah!, s'exclama Sébastian en mettant sa main en visière et levant les yeux. C'est grand ici!

- Ha! Ha! Ha!, ria Gérard. Et encore, tu n'as pas vu le manoir à la campagne, Sébastian.

Il le poussa doucement à l'intérieur par l'entrée de service à l'arrière.

- Les employés de maison doivent toujours passé par la porte de service derrière la maison, dit Emma. Ne l'oublie pas Sébastian.

- Oui Mme..

L'intérieur était encore plus luxueux que ne l'avait imaginé Sébastian. Du papier peint aux motifs compliqués, mais beaux, des meubles ouvragés, des peintures coûteuses, des lustres de cristal, des draperies élégantes, etc. Sébastian aurait voulu avoir une dizaine de paires d'yeux pour tout voir en même temps. Les gens qui vivaient ici ne devaient pas avoir de vie compliquée.

Les Perkins conduisirent Sébastian devant une porte dont Gérard cogna dessus. Une voix grave, mais fort belle leur dit d'entrer. Sébastian se trouva dans un bureau où un homme de haute taille habillé d'un complet bleu ardoise, aux yeux bruns doux et aux cheveux châtain foncé. Le même châtain que la jeune fille! Il avait peut-être enfin trouvé. Le vampire leva les yeux de ses papiers et les dévisagea. S'attardant davantage sur Sébastian. Mais étrangement, Sébastian vit une lueur mauvaise dans son regard.

- Bien le bonjour M. et Mme. Perkins. Soyez le bienvenu. Dites-moi, qui est ce jeune garçon?

- Sébastian Michaelis, comte Phantomhive, répondit Emma. Nous l'avons recueilli afin qu'il donne un coup de main.

- Espérez-vous que je le paie pour son travail?, demanda le comte en levant un sourcil.

- Disons, pas tant qu'il n'aura pas atteint sa majorité.

Le comte semble réfléchir un moment. Sébastian avait à présent peur qu'il n'accepte pas de le garder, même comme domestique.

Finalement, il fit un petit sourire où Sébastian pu voir les crocs de vampires et dit.

- Bien. Je veux bien qu'il tente sa chance. Mais fais attention jeune homme. Ici sache que c'est moi qui décide et tu serais gré de m'appeler comte, monsieur ou maître. Est-ce clair?

- Oui maître, dit Sébastian en faisant la courbette, une main sur le cœur.

- Bien. M. et Mme. Perkins, veillez lui montrer sa chambre et lui présenter les autres domestiques, ma femme et ma fille.

Le couple s'inclina et quittèrent le bureau. Une fois dans le couloir, Gérard se tourna vers Sébastian.

- Euh Sébastian…est-ce moi ou M. Vincent semblait se méfier de toi?

Sébastian se mordit une lèvre. Il pensait savoir pourquoi, mais il était gêné à le dire à ses tuteurs. Finalement, le regard du vieux couple le fit céder.

- Eh bien…il se peut que je vous aie caché une petite chose me concernant.

- Et quoi donc?

- En fait…je suis un…hybride d'humain…et de démon.

Sébastian s'attendit à recevoir une gifle pour sa cachoterie, mais elle ne vint pas. Au lieu de ça, Emma lui caressa maternellement les cheveux en lui souriant.

- Avais-tu peur que nous te rejetions si on l'apprenait?

Penaud, Sébastian hocha la tête.

- Tu sais Sébastian, continua Gérard. Emma et moi avons depuis longtemps appris à être tolérant envers les différentes races du monde. Nous avons un crédo: si il nous fait du mal, c'est lui uniquement qui en ait le responsable, pas sa race en soit. Et comme tu ne nous a rien fais, nous ne te détestons pas.

Jamais Sébastian n'avait été si soulagé. Les humains n'étaient au final pas tous comme il s'était fait l'idée. Quelques un avaient un cœur.

- Merci.

- De rien mon bonhomme. Viens, allons voir les autres.

Et c'est ainsi que Sébastian rencontra le majordome de la maison, un vieil homme un rien plus jeune que les Perkins du nom de Tanaka. Il rencontra également Undertaker, le secrétaire du comte Vincent Phantomhive, un peu maboul sur les bords. Et avec lui, Sébastian appris l'existence d'une autre race d'immortels: les Shinigamis. Des Dieux de la Mort parcourant le monde pour récupérer les âmes des humains et les juger pour les faire aller soit au Paradis, soit en Enfer. Et quelques autres employés de maison comme les femmes de chambre Alma (Première femme de chambre), Myriam, Sacha et Polly, le cuisinier Victor, son assistant Loïc et le jardinier Colin. Tous étaient humains excepté Undertaker.

Vint ensuite le moment que Sébastian attendait tant: la rencontre avec la femme et la fille du comte. Car maintenant, il était presque sûr que la jeune vampire était ici.

Emma le mena jusqu'à un salon où deux personnes étaient assises à lire. L'une, grande et blonde, l'autre petite et châtaine. Sébastian écarquilla les yeux. Le destin lui tombait du ciel. C'était bien elle, mais en légèrement plus grande.


	6. Près d'elle

**amuto67100: Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir été en retard. M'enfin...fais plus attention (tirement de langue de gamine) Téhé! Enfin...ton choubidouuuuuuuuu, c'est correst. Je peux vivre avec. Aussi, je sais parfaitement c'est quoi un sourire banane! Et quand je dis Angelika en plus grande, je te rappele que quelques années se sont écoulées depuis leur première rencontre, ils ont grandit entre-temps. Non, elle n'a pas de soeur jumelle. Qu'elle soit vampire ne change en rien sa croissance. Elle grandit comme n'importe quel enfant. Mais c'est bien que tu sois passionée, ça prouve que je n'écris pas si mal.**

**En tout cas, moi aussi je t'aime bien.**

**Bizou Bye.**

**P-S: ****Moi aussi j'aime les bonbons. ****BONBONS POWERRRRR! **

Chapitre 5.

Près d'elle.

- Mme. Rachel, mademoiselle Angelika, dit Emma, voici Sébastian Michaelis, un petit nouveau dans l'équipe. Il s'occupera de nous assister aux tâches, mon mari et moi.

- Angelika, quel joli nom pour une si belle demoiselle, se dit Sébastian en ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de la jeune vampire. Celle-ci gardait un visage impassible. Sébastian se dit que peut-être elle l'avait oublié. Il se serait tout de même étonné du contraire. Après tout, pourquoi une noble se rappellerait un pauvre garçon des rues?

- Tiens donc, commenta Rachel en souriant. Qu'en penses-tu ma chérie? Il ferait du bon travail selon toi?

- Je suppose, répondit Angelika. Il a l'air intelligent, avisé et fort à la tâche. Je crois que vous avez sûrement fait le bon choix en le prenant avec vous, Mme. Perkins.

Une légèreté s'empara de Sébastian. Réentendre sa voix après tout ce temps lui fit chaud au cœur.

- Très bien, conclut Rachel. Il commencera demain, veillez pour le reste de la journée lui enseigner les rudiments du métier de domestique afin qu'il ne se retrouve pas à sauter d'un pied à l'autre ne sachant pas quoi faire.

- Bien Mme..

Emma allait sortir en emmenant Sébastian, mais celui-ci ne la laissa pas prendre son épaule qu'il fit un pas en direction d'Angelika, posa un genou au sol sur le tapis, une main sur le cœur, pencha la tête et dit avec un sourire.

- Si il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour vous, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, my Lady. J'accomplirai n'importe quelle tâche pour vous.

Angelika regarda un moment Sébastian neutre, mais fini par sourire à son tour, se leva du canapé et lui présenta sa main.

- Je suis heureuse de te l'entendre dire, Sébastian. J'espère que tu réaliseras de l'excellent travail.

Sébastian prit alors doucement la petite main d'Angelika et l'effleura de ses lèvres comme il avait vu si souvent le faire les gentlemans dans la rue pour des ladies.

. . .

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Sébastian marchait et découvrait plus en profondeur cette demeure où il allait servir, une petite prise lui agrippa le bras et l'entraîna dans un placard. Quand une lampe à l'huile fut allumée, Sébastian reconnu Angelika. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu'elle lui mit déjà un doigt sur les lèvres pour le faire taire.

- Tu es le garçon à qui j'ai donné de la nourriture il y a quatre ans, n'est-ce pas?

Sébastian approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- Je le savais. Je l'ai tout de suite su quand je t'ai vu dans le salon.

- Oui…

- Attends, ici tu risques un peu.

- Qu'est-ce que je risque, Angelika?

- De numéro un, ici tu devras m'appeler mademoiselle ou jeune maîtresse, et ma mère Mme. ou maîtresse. De numéro deux, vouvoies tout le monde en permanence, les domestiques, peu importe. Dans la noblesse, le vouvoiement est une grande marque de politesse très importante que les serviteurs se voient à respecter. Et de numéro trois, j'ai senti les ondes de mon père, car tu sais sûrement que tu travailles pour une famille de vampires.

- Oui mademoiselle.

- Bien, alors fais excessivement attention avec mon père. Il n'en a peut-être pas l'air, mais il ne porte pas vraiment les démons, même les semi-démons dans son cœur.

- Pourquoi? Je ne lui aie rien fait.

- Pas encore, mais il va te surveiller méticuleusement. À la moindre incartade, il peut te renvoyer, ou pire…te tuer.

Sébastian déglutit difficilement.

- Pourquoi déteste-t-il les démons?

- Disons qu'il y a quelques années, avant ma naissance, un horrible démon a tuer un de ses plus précieux ami. Donc je te conseille de faire attention à ce que tu fais et d'être toujours d'une grande politesse quand tu t'adresseras à lui.

- Merci mademoiselle. Je ferais de mon mieux pour être un bon domestique.

- Je l'espère pour toi Sébastian.

. . .

Les jours suivants, Sébastian apprit vite le travail de serviteur et s'occupa une grande partie de la journée à essuyer la vaisselle, à enlever les mauvaises herbes du jardin, à laver les vitres, dépoussiérer les bibelots, etc.

Vincent, durant ce temps, le surveillait attentivement. Le jeune homme travaillait dur, se donnait corps et âme et exécutait tout ce qu'on lui demandait sans rechigner. Et d'une bonne manière.

Donc, un après-midi alors que cela fesait une semaine que Sébastian travaillait, il fut appelé au bureau du comte.

Quand il se présenta, il découvrit quelques personnes dans la pièce avec le comte. Mais pour ne pas paraître impolie, il s'inclina.

- Vous m'avez fait demander, mon maître.

- Oui Sébastian. Je te présente les précepteurs de ma fille.

Le jeune démon leva les yeux et vit quatre femmes et quatre hommes rassemblés près du bureau. Vincent les énuméra.

M. Fabre - professeur d'histoire.

M. Lefebvre - professeur de danse.

M. Richard - professeur de musique.

M. Dornes – professeur de sciences.

Mme. Leroy - professeur de français.

Mme. André - professeur d'économie.

Mme. Royer - professeur de dessin.

Mme. Martin - professeur mathématiques.

- Heureux de faire votre connaissance, messieurs et mesdames, dit Sébastian en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois.

- Sais-tu pourquoi je te les présente Sébastian?, demanda le comte.

- Pour que je sache qui enseigne à mademoiselle Angelika, tenta-t-il.

- En partie. La vraie raison est qu'ils vont dès cette après-midi commencer à te faire cours aussi avec ma fille.

Sébastian sembla surpris un moment. Lui donner des cours, avec Angelika? Mais il s'imagina que c'était une bonne opportunité pour la voir un peu plus.

- Je serais honoré de pouvoir profiter de vos enseignements, dit Sébastian.

- Bien, dit Mme. Leroy, semblant être une des plus strictes. Vous aurez des cours deux ou trois fois par semaines, deux à trois matières par jours. Il faudra que vous vous appliquiez pour rattraper la jeune baronne.

Sébastian comprit qu'elle fessait allusion à Angelika. Car évidemment, n'ayant pas encore sa majorité, elle n'avait pas encore eut ses titres de comtesse.

- Je jure de faire mon maximum, répondit Sébastian.

- Bien, alors vous commencerez avec un cours de mathématiques et il s'en suivra d'un cours d'économie.

Sébastian n'ajouta rien, alors ses professeurs lui remirent chacun un petit cahier afin qu'il puisse suivre les cours. Il se rendit ensuite avec Mme. Martin dans une salle où les attendait déjà Angelika, assise sagement à son bureau, son cahier et sa plume prête. À sa vue, Angelika lui adressa un léger sourire. Sébastian s'empressa de lui répondre.

Les cours se passèrent très bien. Sébastian s'en tira correctement, ce qui impressionna ses deux précepteurs.


	7. Seul de Nouveau

**amouti67100: Merci pour ton tas de effet, les bonbobns sont pas le sujets pricipal. Si Vincent veut donner des cours à Sébastian, c'est pour ne pas paraître trop ingrats face aux Perkins.  
****- Come What May: Peut-être que des fois, mes fics tournent au tragique romantique. Que veux-tu, je suis souvent sentimentale. Et non, je ne suis pas devin. Donc pas de risque je devine tes secrets. On respire.  
- Air du Passé et de la Délivrance: Non, je ne me suis pas trompé dans le bruit des clochettes de Paula, c'est que dans l,anime japonais sous-titré en français, elle fait TCHANG! Donc, LES NERFS, ON SE CALME!  
- Belle Heure pour Arriver: C'est un peu normal que t'y pige rien, c'est du québécois pure. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais dans mon bout de pays, on parle comme ça (Québec, Canada)  
- Besoin d'une Mère, Besoin d'un Enfant: Je te comprends trop, moi aussi c'est mon oneshot préféré. Et c'est drôle, je l'ai écrite comme ça parce que j'avais rien à faire et que je voulais écrire quelque chose dont Hannah était un des personnages principale. Contente qu'elle te plaise.  
- Noël est un Pari Enrageant: Entre Ran Mao et Angelika, je voulais créeér une atmosphère de Mère Noël et d'enfant. ;)  
**

**P-S: J'ai en gros passé mes vacances de Pâques à avancer la fic que je suis en train d'écrire, à lire et à faire des recherche et des postulation pour mon premier emploi-étudiant (J'ai juste 16 ans). J'espère que tes vacances ont été amusantes.  
Ciao**

Chapitre 6.

Seul de Nouveau.

Le train-train se poursuivait. Chaque jour, Sébastian accomplissait ses tâches le matin, et l'après-midi, il suivait ses cours avec Angelika. Son petit plaisir était quand le professeur les fesait travaillé en équipe. Il avait aussi développé sa force, son endurance, sa précision et sa rapidité grâce aux cours d'escrime et de tir.

Les jours se suivaient, les semaines se déroulaient, les années se passaient. Depuis la mort de ses parents, Sébastian n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Travailler comme serviteur lui convenait très bien, les autres employés étaient tous très prévenant avec lui, Mme. Rachel se montrait gentille et Angelika était très amicale. Bizarrement, seul Vincent se montrait hautain. Quoi que cela ne gênait pas trop Sébastian. Et quand la saison se terminait, Sébastian, à contre cœur, devait rentrer chez les Perkins tandis que les Phantomhive retournait à leur manoir. Il attendait donc toujours avec impatience la prochaine saison.

Sébastian remplaçait de plus en plus Emma qui se fesait vieille et dont le mari Gérard était malheureusement décédé de vieillesse à l'âge de 81 ans.

Un matin, alors que Sébastian, devenu un jeune homme de 15 ans de grande taille, solide, bien bâti et vigoureux, coupait du bois pour l'hiver à venir dans la cour de la maison Perkins, ses oreilles de démon entendirent un bruit de vaisselle cassée. Inquiet, il lâcha sa hache et courut dans la maison, ignorant ses bottes qui tâchaient le plancher de feuilles mortes et de terre. Arrivant dans la cuisine d'où provenait le fracas, il découvrit avec horreur Emma étendue par terre, immobile au milieu d'éclats d'assiettes. Il se précipita vers elle et la suréleva dans ses bras.

- Emma! Emma! Répondez-moi! Emma!

Mais la pauvre Emma ne réagissait pas. Il se mit à la secouer énergiquement, mais sans plus de résultats. Sébastian colla son oreille à sa poitrine pour écouter son cœur, sauf qu'il n'entendit rien. Il craignit le pire.

- Emma! Non! Vous n'êtes pas morte! Répondez-moi! Par pitié! EMMA!

Sébastian l'appela pendant plusieurs minutes, mais au bout de dix, il dut admettre que la vieille femme n'était plus.

Il pleura durant une éternité avant que ses larmes ne se taries. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le canapé du salon. Il ramassa ensuite les débris, empoigna sa pelle, sortit dans la cour et commença à creuser un trou dans la terre gelée. Bien qu'elle soit dure et qu'il fesait friquet dehors, Sébastian usait de toutes ses forces pour creuser. La sueur et le froid le fesait frissonner, mais il n'en avait cure.

Après trois heures d'efforts, il enveloppa Emma de son plus beau manteau, alla la déposer dans le trou et déposa une couverture de laine sur elle. Et avec aversion, il la recouvrir de terre. Pour rendre la tombe plus belle, il la décora de fleurs d'automne.

Une fois son ouvrage terminé, Sébastian lui adressa un adieu, car n'étant pas croyant, il ne pouvait lui offrir de service funéraire convenable ou même de prières. Il trouvait également dommage et trop bête qu'elle soit morte d'un coup comme ça, en pleine vaisselle. Elle allait lui manquer.

. . .

Sébastian tournait et retournait le contenu de son assiette de ragout de bœuf avec sa fourchette, mais ne trouvait rien d'intéressant dans la nourriture. Il se disait qu'il ne pouvait plus rester dans la maison maintenant que les propriétaires étaient morts. Il lui faudrait quitter et retourner dans les rues car son seul encrage aux Phantomhive avait disparu.

Il décida de dormir une nuit encore ici, puis le lendemain, il ferait son sac et partirait.

. . .

Sébastian avait dormit d'un sommeil léger, hanté par des cauchemars. En se levant, il s'aspergea d'eau, mangea un morceau et empaqueta ses vêtements, de la nourriture et ses quelques effets personnels. Il vérifia s'il n'oubliait rien qui puisse nuire à la maison, comme le gaz, verrouilla la porte et passa la clé à une cordelette qu'il accrocha à son cou.

Sébastian adressa ses derniers adieux à la maison et aux Perkins, puis tourna les talons sans ce retourné.

. . .

Au manoir Phantomhive, Vincent commençait à s'énerver à s'inquiéter. Cela fesait douze lettres qu'il envoyait à Emma pour leur demander si elle accepterait de travailler une autre saison pour lui avec Sébastian. Mais jamais il ne recevait de réponse.

Soucieux, il ordonna à Tanaka de préparer la voiture. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Vincent arriva à la demeure Perkins en fin d'avant-midi. Il alla toquer à la porte, mais un silence de mort emplissait la maison.

Vincent jeta un regard par la fenêtre, mais il voyait que du noir, étrange qu'Emma n'allumait pas au moins des chandelles.

Il regardait toujours par la fenêtre quand une voix derrière lui le héla.

- Hé! Vous là! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

Vincent se retourna et vit un homme du peuple bedonnant aux cheveux et à la moustache couleur paille fumant sa pipe.

- Dites-moi monsieur, dit Vincent, qu'est devenue la dame qui vivait là?

- On voit que vous n'êtes pas au courant. La pauvre est morte.

Le comte écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Morte? Mais…et Sébastian?

- Et sauriez-vous par hasard ce qui est arrivé au jeune homme qui vivait avec elle?

- Le gamin aux cheveux noirs qu'elle avait recueilli quelques années auparavant?...Eh bien…je ne sais pas, il a disparu du jour au lendemain quand la vieille Emma est morte. Faut croire qu'il est parti. Dommage, je l'aimais bien le petit gars.

Vincent remercia l'homme d'un hochement de tête et s'éloigna pour regagner la calèche qui le reconduisit au manoir. Il réfléchissait en tâtant le bord de son haut-de-forme. Connaissant Sébastian, il aurait été tout d'abord à penser qu'il aurait dévoré son âme, mais d'un autre côté, Sébastian ne lui avait jamais paru comme un meurtrier. Il avait toujours été serviable et dévoué à Phantomhive.

Mais un autre problème s'amenait dans la tête du vampire: comment expliquer la mort d'Emma et la disparition de Sébastian à Rachel et à Angelika? Car Vincent le savait, elles s'étaient attachées à eux au fil du temps. Elles avaient déjà beaucoup pleuré lors du décès de Gérard. Quel dilemme quand on est immortel et qu'on s'attachait à des mortels! Cela finissait toujours mal et des larmes se versaient pour des personnes qui nous quittaient à tout jamais alors qu'on vivrait éternellement.


	8. Mme Tasha

**amuto67100: Pas ma faute pour le tragique. Si tu voyais la scène finale dans Moulin Rouge, ou le fait que dans le Fantôme de l'opéra, Christine choississe Raoul plutôt que la fantôme, t'en pleurerais deux fois plus. Et de toute façon, on ne fait jamais de bonne histoire d'amour sans un peu de tragédie. D'ailleurs, pour info, j'en ai pas fini avec ça. Non, je ne suis pas gavé de chocolat, pas bon pour la ligne...Juste un morceau. Mais juste pour te dire, mon préféré est le Oh!Henri. Mais les Kinder, c'est pour les p'tits jouets dedans? ;)**

Chapitre 7.

Mme. Tasha.

Cela fesait la quinzième maison où on le refusait. Pourtant Sébastian ne demandait pas énorme, juste un travail en échange du gîte et du couvert. Il se refusait catégoriquement de retourner à son ancien mode de vie où il devait mendier et vendre ses maigres possessions contre ne serait-ce qu'une croûte de pain rassie.

Sébastian soupira d'énervement et continua son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant l'entrée d'un grand magasin dont l'enseigne disait:

**_Magasin Général Siemens's._**

(Pas apparentée à Georg Von Siemens dans le tome 9.)

Curieux, Sébastian jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Les affaires semblait bien aller car il put observer une demi-douzaine de clients qui fesait leurs achats. Les murs et les présentoirs débordaient de produits en tout genre: nourriture, boissons (alcoolisées ou non), vêtements, tissus, matériaux pour toute activité (arts, ménages, couture, musique, études…), fleur, remèdes, etc.

Sébastian baissa les yeux et vit une petite pancarte en bois fin disant.

**_On recherche aide._**

**_Salaire minimale avec avantages, gîte et couvert._**

Sébastian cru que la chance était peut-être de son côté. Il s'assit donc à la porte le temps que les clients partent. Quand ils furent tous partis, le soleil déclinait à l'horizon et le soir tombait. Il entra dans la boutique où une femme dans les débuts quarantaine rondelette, mais qui semblait avoir conservé la fougue de la jeunesse aux cheveux auburn pâle et yeux ambre commençait à ranger tranquillement son stock avec un jeune homme courtaud qui devait avoir sûrement 2 ou 3 années de plus que lui qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à la femme. Sébastian se dit qu'il devait être son fils.

- Que puis-je pour toi, mon garçon?, demanda la femme.

- Eh bien…j'ai vu votre affiche dans la vitrine et je me demandais si vous ne pourriez pas m'engager.

- Tu n'as pas de parents pour s'occuper de toi?

Sébastian commençait à en avoir assez de se faire demander s'il avait des parents. Mais pour ne pas brusquer la femme, il répondit poliment.

- Ils sont morts il y 9 ans. Et celle qui m'a adopté est morte i jours. Je n'ai plus personne.

- As-tu déjà travaillé pour quelqu'un?

- Oui, j'étais domestique pour la maison Phantomhive. C'était ma tutrice qui m'avait fait engager.

- Eh bin…pas triste. Aurais-tu une lettre de recommandation ou autre chose.

- Désolé, mais je n'en aie pas.

Tasha le regarda un moment. Il lui fesait un peu pitié. Un jeune garçon qui cherchait du travail pour vivre. Elle baissa les yeux en souriant légèrement et lui dit.

- Bon, je veux bien te prendre à essai…Mais je te préviens, je ne garde pas chez moi ceux qui traînassent.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi Mme. Siemens. Je m'appliquerai à la tâche.

- Appelle-moi Mme. Tasha. Je n'aime pas que l'on m'appelle par mon nom…Johan, montre-lui la chambre qu'on avait réservée.

L'autre jeune homme trapu, n'avait pas cessé de dévisager méchamment, comme s'il était mécontent de sa venue. Néanmoins, Sébastian n'y fit pas attention et le suivi dans les escaliers. Mais à mi-chemin, Mme. Tasha le héla.

- Au fait, j'ai oublié de te demander ton nom.

- Sébastian Michaelis, Mme. Tasha.

Elle hocha la tête et retourna à ses occupations.

Johan le guida ensuite jusqu'à une modeste chambre comprenant un lit en bois, une commode et un tabouret.

- Voilà, dit simplement le jeune homme.

- Merci, le remercia Sébastian.

- Mmh…mais n'oublie pas qu'on se lève à l'aube ici pour servie la clientèle. Tache d'être à l'heure. Ma mère à horreur des retards.

Il le laissa donc ranger ses affaires sans un mot de plus. Sébastian se dit que ce Johan était bien antipathique. Il avait intérêt à faire attention

. . .

Sébastian ne fut pas en reste et se leva à l'aurore avec le chant des oiseaux. Il se prépara et rejoignit Mme. Tasha et Johan dans la salle à manger où elle lui donna un bol de gruau avec une tasse de thé et deux tranches de pain beurrées.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé, Sébastian suivit Mme. Tasha qui lui apprit ce qu'il fallait sur le magasin: L'emplacement des produits, leur coût, la meilleure qualité, etc…

Elle lui confia ensuite des petites choses à faire pendant qu'elle s'occuperait des premiers clients avec Johan.

Sébastian s'y appliqua avec soin. Ce fut comme ça pour les premiers mois. Au début, il n'eut que quelques besognes faciles comme ranger la marchandise, laver le plancher et faire l'inventaire.

Au fil du temps, Mme. Tasha remarqua l'ardeur que Sébastian fesait preuve en œuvrant. Il mettait la main à la pâte avec une poigne de fer et sa détermination ne flanchait jamais. Le jeune démon put bien vite s'adonner à des occupations plus importantes. Il fesait les commandes, s'occupa de la caisse et aidait les clients dans leurs choix.

Au bout de trois ans, Mme. Tasha s'attacha à Sébastian et se mit à le considérer comme son deuxième fils (Ou plutôt son premier.). Ce dernier en était très touché.


	9. Le Destin est souvent plus Funeste que d

**amuto67100: Je le sais bien que le fantôme est meiux. J'avait envie de brailler à la fin du film. Et je le sais bien que les jouets dans les Kinder sont cheap. Et non, Sébastian n'est pas un porte-malheur. Si je fais mourir des personnages, c'est pour une bonne raison. Je ne suis quand même pas si sadique que ça. (Je peux par contre faire très tr;s souffrir des persos que je hais. ;) ). Quant à Mme. Tasha, tu verras.**

**Note de l'auteure: Désolée pour le titre nom complet dans la case des chapitres, mais le logiciel n'avait pas assez de place. Mais il est complet ci-dessous.**

Chapitre 8.

Le Destin est souvent plus Funeste que d'autre Chose.

Sébastian se réveilla à l'aube comme tous les matins depuis les trois dernières années. Il jeta un coup d'œil au calendrier, 30 septembre (J'invente n'importe quoi.). Il ne voyait jamais le temps passé. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait à présent 18 ans. On aurait dit qu'on l'avait arrosé comme une plante. Il mesurait maintenant 1m85.

Il s'étira comme un chat et alla à la fenêtre. La brise lui donna légèrement la chair de poule. Les feuilles des arbres étaient encore un peu vertes. Leur couleur lui rappela avec nostalgie et tristesse les yeux de son ancienne maîtresse. Angelika Phantomhive. Comme il aurait aimé poser un baiser sur ses jointures, entendre sa voix, ou tout simplement être avec elle. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Était-elle toujours aussi belle? Se souvenait-elle de lui? Le croyait-elle mort? Tant de questions lui parcouraient l'esprit. Mais il était par contre sûr d'une chose, qu'il s'était rendu compte une poignée de semaines après avoir commencé à travailler pour elle: il l'aimait. Eh oui, il avait réussi à tomber amoureux d'une vampire. Quel monde de fous! Est-ce que ça s'est déjà vu auparavant? Il n'en savait rien, mais il savait qu'il l'aimait…et que jamais il ne pourrait songer à une relation plus poussée que maîtresse/domestique.

Mais il se doutait qu'il ne la reverrait sans doute jamais. Un pointe de peine sur le cœur, il s'habilla rapidement et descendit rejoindre Mme. Tasha et Johan dans la cuisine. Toutefois, ce ne fut pas aussi calme qu'à l'accoutumé. Mme. Tasha lui sauta dessus en s'écriant.

- Bon anniversaire Sébastian!

- Que- Quoi?

- Tu à 18 ans aujourd'hui. Tu es un homme maintenant. Ce matin, je t'ai préparé un petit-déjeuner d'homme.

Elle le prit par la manche et l'assit devant une assiette fumante remplit d'œufs brouillés, de bacon et de toasts à la confiture de fraises avec un grand verre de jus d'orange fraîchement pressé. Sébastian en fut consterné. Il regarda en coin Johan qui le dévisageait hargneusement devant son bol de porridge et son œuf à la coque. Peut-être était-se l'imagination de Sébastian, mais il aurait quasiment pensé que Johan était purement jaloux de l'attention que portait Mme. Tasha pour lui. Il était vrai que Mme. Tasha avait fêté la majorité de Johan deux ans plus tôt et que lui n'avait eu droit qu'à deux œufs au plat, du jambon et du pain brun.

Sébastian en ria intérieurement et commença à manger.

Johan bouillait d'envie envers Sébastian. Ce gamin des rues s'était pointé du jour au lendemain et avait envahi son territoire avec ses grands airs de misérable pour se faire favoriser par sa mère. Que donnerait-il pour lui faire payer. Il y réfléchit.

Alors qu'il lavait son bol, l'idée vint.

. . .

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, tandis que Sébastian emballait les conserves et le matériel de couture d'une dame, Johan vint le voir.

- Sébastian, quand tu auras terminé avec la dame., tu viendras me voir.

Il hocha la tête, bien qu'il trouvait suspect son ton doucereux.

- Oui?

- On aurait quelques petites courses à te faire faire.

Il lui tendit un sac en toile et une bonne liste.

- Mère souffre encore de ses tumeurs. Il faudrait que tu ailles chercher ses remèdes chez l'apothicaire.

En effet, depuis quelques années, Mme. Tasha souffrait d'une tumeur des reins et avait de nombreuses douleurs, des fièvres et des épuisements. Sébastian et Johan avaient l'habitude d'aller lui chercher médicaments que seul le pharmacien de la ville possédait.

Sébastian trouvait tout cela louche. Si sa mémoire était bonne, Mme. Tasha ne prenait pas si souvent ses remèdes. Elle n'avait quand même pas déjà vidé sa bouteille?

Ce fut donc un sourcil levé qu'il se rendit quand même chez l'apothicaire.

La porte du magasin fermé et Sébastian hors de son champ de vision, Johan se frotta les mains et mit son plan à exécution, un sourire sournois aux lèvres.

. . .

Sébastian revint un peu moins d'une heure plus tard. Une fois la porte de la boutique refermée, il fut confronté à un silence pesant. Pas un seul acheteur et seulement une ou deux bougies qui brûlaient, répandant une légère lumière sinistre.

- Mme. Tasha?...Johan? Où êtes-vous?...Il y a quelqu'un?

Sébastian allait voir dans les autres pièces, mais une personne entra dans la pièce principale de la boutique. D'après la silhouette, Sébastian devina que c'était Johan. Celui-ci avançait furtivement vers lui une main dans le dos.

- Johan?...Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Où est tout le monde?

- Disons…que j'ai tranquillisé le coin. Et nous n'aurons plus à nous en faire pour mère.

Sébastian lâcha son sac sous le choc. Il scruta instantanément les lieux, ais ne vit pas traces de l'aura de Mme. Tasha.

- Tu…tu l'as…tuée!

- Il le fallait, faux frère. Tu étais en train de prendre la place qui me revenait de droit. Toi, insignifiant et pathétique garçon de rue. Tu es venu fouiner mon coin et tu t'es incrusté où tu n'avais pas affaire. J'avais dit à mère de ne pas t'engagé, mais elle t'avait tant pris en pitié qu'elle ne m'a pas écouté. Elle a accepté un démon sous son toit…

Sébastian commençait à sentir la colère affluer en lui. Il serra les poings et les dents pour éviter de faire une connerie. Il se demandait aussi comment il avait pu l'apprendre. Il ne l'avait jamais révéler à personne.

Johan sortit alors sa main de son dos et pointa vers Sébastian la lame d'un petit couteau.

- Je vais à présent faire ce qui aurait dû être fait il y a 18 ans.

Mais Johan ne put faire aucun mouvement que ce fut Sébastian qui se jeta sur lui le premier. Il empoigna Johan par les revers de sa veste et le plaque durement contre un mur. Quelques pots de conserves tombèrent et se fracassèrent sur le sol, répandant leurs contenus sur le plancher.

- Espèce d'ordure! T'as poussé ta propre mère à la mort. Tu disais que c'est moi qui suis pitoyable! Révise ta définition. Un sale type qui tut sa mère pour reprendre sa place est encore plus pitoyable!

Sébastian sentit soudainement une douleur vive au ventre. Il baissa les yeux et vit le couteau de Johan planté dans son ventre jusqu'à la moitié de la lame. Johan lâcha un ricanement, mais qui s'arrêta rapidement. Sébastian avait relevé ses pupilles, à présent roses flashante qui brillaient dans la pénombre. Il fit un sourire mauvais et resserra sa prise sur l'autre jeune homme. Les pieds de Johan pendaient maintenant dans le vide à quinze centimètres du sol.

Johan poussa un petit cri d'effroi quand il vit Sébastian retirer lentement lame de sa chair comme s'il s'agissait d'une écharde.

- Quoi?!...Mais-…impossible! Je te l'aie pourtant…

- Comment? Tu pensais qu'un simple couteau de petit calibre aurait raison de moi…Le démon comme tu dis.

Sébastian renforcit son regard pour le faire plus féroce et propulsa Johan par terre, parmi les morceaux de verre cassés. Il s'entailla légèrement. Sébastian enfonça son genou dans son estomac et maintint ses mains prises par sa poigne.

- Je vais te faire regretter ce que tu as fait, Johan Siemens, fils de Tasha Siemens.

Il empoigna le tesson d'un des bocaux de légumes marinés dans l'huile et positionna sur l'abdomen de Johan.

- Tu vas voir, dit Sébastian en faisant un sourire diabolique…Ça ferait seulement très, très mal.

- Non…non…Pitié! ...NON-AARRRGGHH!

Et il entreprit de l'insérer en lui, très lentement. Le sang coula doucement avant de s'éjecter à minces jets.

Johan rendit son dernier souffle au moment où Sébastian avait enfoncé le tesson jusqu'au bouchon et qu'il eut touché un organe vital.

Sentant sa victime totalement immobile et sans vie, Sébastian reprit un air neutre et sévère, se releva et regarda Johan. Son sang lui avait éclaboussé les mains et la chemise. Un grand vide le creusait de l'intérieur. C'était la première fois qu'il tuait quelqu'un de ses mains, mais étrangement, il n'en eut pas de remords…ou presque. Cela devait sûrement venir de ses gènes démoniaques.

Combien de fois encore les quelques personnes qui l'avait accepté malgré sa nature démoniaque allait mourir?


	10. La Découverte

**amuro67100: Oui, en effet, ça fait avancer le récit. Un epu de cul...tu seras pas vicieuse par hasard. ;-)****Noël chez les Yagami: Je suis bien d'accord, une tarte aux pommes avec caramel chaud, c'est** bon.  
**Vivo Per Lei: Je suis contente que t'aime la robe. J'aime beaucoup les final hyper sentimental ou les sentiments explosent. J'ai eut l'idée de fic en écoutant la chanson Vivo per lei d'Andrea Bocelli et de Giorgia. Je te la recommande, elle est super.**

Chapitre 9.

La Découverte.

Sébastian mit les dernières touches à sa mise en scène. Car évidemment, la population de Londres allait se demander pourquoi le magasin était fermé et surtout, pourquoi la propriétaire et son fils étaient morts. Il avait passé les deux heures suivant son meurtre à tout mettre en place afin que Scotland Yard ne se doute pas qu'il avait tué Johan.

Le jeune homme avait retrouvé le corps de Mme. Tasha dans l'arrière-boutique et l'avait transporté près de celui de son fils pour faire croire qu'ils s'étaient battus ensemble. Sébastian avait rajouté de petits détails techniques pour rendre son histoire plus plausible.

Une fois sa mise en scène terminé, plus rien ne le retenait ici. Il refit donc ce qu'il avait déjà fait dans le passé: empaqueter ses affaires et de la nourriture et s'en aller pour ne jamais revenir.

Il décida de sortir par la porte de derrière et les ruelles afin que personne ne le voit et ne le soupçonne de complicité.

Encore dans les rues, il se mit à arpenter les rues sans but, ne savant pas où ses pas le mèneraient. Il marcha pendant des heures. La fatigue ne se manifesta que le soir venu. Il releva son regard qui n'avait pas quitté le dallage pour se rendre compte avec surprise qu'il se trouvait devant la vieille maison des Perkins, ses premiers tuteurs.

Un vent glacial se leva et Sébastian frissonna. Ne voulant pas passer la nuit dans le froid mordant de début automne, et n'ayant pas d'autres alternatives, il sortit la clé qui n'avait pas quitté son cou depuis les trois années précédentes et entra.

La maison était restée comme jadis comme il l'avait laissé, à l'exception de la couche de poussière, des toiles d'araignées et de la moisissure qui rongeait les murs.

Sébastian posa son sac contre un mur et parcouru les divers pièces qui éveillaient de lointains souvenirs auxquels il n'avait plus songé depuis fort longtemps, mais qui furent heureux. À chaque pas, un nuage de poussière grisâtre s'élevait autour de sa botte.

Quand il entra dans la chambre des maîtres, le lit à baldaquin semblait pour Sébastian si vide. Il s'y assit, mais en enfonçant le matelas et les coussins, il entendit un étrange bruit de feuille froissée. Il se releva et suréleva l'édredon et l'oreiller et découvrit une enveloppe cacheté de cire rouge sang. Elle était sobrement jaunie et l'encre dessus un peu délavée par l'humidité. Mais il parvint quand même à en déchiffrer l'écriture. Sébastian en reconnu celle de M. Perkins.

Pour Sébastian Michaelis de Gérard et Emma Perkins.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Si c'était vraiment pour lui, pourquoi ils ne lui avaient pas remise avant leur mort?

Mais il se doutait aussi que ce n'était sûrement pas sans raisons. Alors, les doigts un peu tremblants, il décacheta l'enveloppe et y trouva deux papiers. Sur le premier, il y avait une lettre de la part d'Emma. Il la lut.

Très cher Sébastian,

Si tu trouves cette lettre aujourd'hui, cela veut dire que mon tendre Gérard et moi sommes partis rejo0indre notre Seigneur au ciel et que tu te retrouves seul. Mais n'ais crainte. Car vois-tu, dès le moment où nous t'avons aperçus dans ce parc, tu n'étais qu'un petit garçon vendant des fleurs pour survivre, et étant sans enfant, nous t'avons tout de suite aimé et considérer comme notre fils. Nous savons que nous ne remplacerons jamais tes parents, mais saches que nous t'aimons. Tu ne peux pas imaginé comme nous étions fiers de toi, te voyant grandir et t'épanouir. C'est pourquoi nous t'avons choisi comme héritier. De par notre mort, tu hérites de notre maison et de notre place au sein de la famille Phantomhive. Nous savons que tu aimes mademoiselle Angelika et que tu souhaites ardemment la retrouver. Ne penses pas que nous n'avons pas remarqué les regards amoureux que tu lui lançais quand elle ne regardait pas. Si nous pouvons te donner un conseil, ne renonces pas sous l'excuse que vous êtes de races et de classes différentes. L'amour n'a pas de frontières. Mais prends garde quand même à ne pas en faire trop.

Donc, cher fils. La maison et toutes nos possessions sont désormais tiennes. Tâches d'en faire bon usage.

Avec tout notre amour et notre affection.

Gérard et Emma.

Sébastian ne put se retenir et pleura toute l'eau de son corps en serrant la feuille dans ses mains. Il ne rappelait même plus la dernière fois où une personne lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait.

Les larmes coulèrent durant un bon cinq minutes avant de se tarirent. Les essuyant d'un revers de manche, il prit la deuxième feuille. Il s'agissait du testament des Perkins qui confirmait les dires de la lettre. Il était très bref.

Je soussignée, Emma/Gérard Perkins,…

Je lègue tout ce que je possède à mon fils Sébastian Michaelis… (On va pas faire un testament au complet quand même.)

Sébastian relut la lettre et le testament au moins trois fois chaque. Il avait encore de la difficulté à saisir ce qu'il relisait. Il était le propriétaire d'une maison de banlieue à Londres.

Il glissa les papiers dans l'enveloppe, monta à l'étage et entra dans son ancienne chambre. Le lit était froid quand il s'y coucha après avoir secoué les couvertures pour y chasser la poussière. Il s'endormit les yeux humides.


	11. De Retour

**amuto67100: Veux-tu que je t'apporte des kleenex? Un peu de glace au chocolat? Un p'tit café? Faut pas brailler voyons, tu sais bien qu'après la pluie, le beau temps. Aller, prends sur toi! Sinon, bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 10.

De Retour.

Le lendemain, à son réveil, le sentiment de solitude de Sébastian lui pesa un peu moins en lui. La lettre des Perkins lui avait redonné une sorte de baume sur le cœur et lui avait remonté un peu le moral. Il venait de prendre une grande décision.

Il allait retourner travailler chez les Phantomhive.

Mais évidemment, il n'allait pas y aller sans se faire une petite toilette. Il lava ses vêtements, prit un bain, mangea un solide déjeuner avec ce qu'il avait emporté, mais en gardant tout de même pour le voyage. Car, on se contera les vraies affaires, le manoir Phantomhive, ce n'est pas la porte à côté.

Sa toilette terminé et une fois avoir mangé, Sébastian rebarra la porte de la maison et partit pour le manoir Phantomhive.

. . .

Ce ne fut pas une mince firme que de s'y rendre. Sébastian y mit une semaine. Il dut demander son chemin plusieurs fois, et à toutes les fois, les interrogés lui lançaient un regard curieux. Sûrement qu'ils se demandaient ce qu'un jeune homme du peuple pour y avoir à faire. Il lui fallut aussi, quand il fut cours de provisions, manger des baies et des racines qu'il trouvait dans la forêt et dormir pelotonné dans une couverture sous un arbre. Il fut chanceux qu'il n'ait pas plut.

Mais au bout d'un périple éreintant, il parvint enfin au manoir Phantomhive. Lui qui trouvait la maison de ville des Phantomhive gigantesque, c'était de la petite bière comparée au manoir. Sa maison au vignoble aurait rentré cette fois-ci une cinquantaine de fois.

Il était encore plus impressionnant qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Les imposants murs de pierres grège s'accordaient parfaitement avec la toiture bleuet. De grands arbres et de magnifiques rosiers blancs, rouges et noirs poussaient à l'extérieur.

Sébastian s'avança dans l'allée principale en regardant autour de lui. La maison de ville fesait pâle figure au manoir.

Au bas des marches, il n'eut pas besoin de les monter et de cogner à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit déjà. L'homme qui se tenait dans l'embrasure, Sébastian le reconnu immédiatement. Le vieux majordome de la famille, M. Tanaka. Il n'avait pas changé durant toutes ces années, à l'exception de nouvelles rides.

- Que puis-je pour vous monsieur?, demanda-t-il.

- M. Tanaka, vous ne vous rappelez pas de moi?, dit Sébastian en affichant un sourire amusé.

- Une seconde, ne me dîtes pas que…non…Sébastian?

- Eh oui, c'est moi. Heureux de vous revoir.

- Eh bien, si je m'attendais!...Pourquoi êtes-vous là?

- J'aimerais demander à M. le comte de me reprendre à son service.

- Je vais voir s'il est disponible pour vous recevoir…Entrez je vous en prie.

Tanaka écarta la porte et Sébastian pénétra dans le hall d'entrée. Plus beau que ça…impossible. Il fut stupéfait pas la finesse de chaque détail. Le carrelage étincelant, le ciselage des rampes d'escaliers ouvragés…

Tanaka revint quelques minutes plus tard.

- M. le comte est disposé à vous accorder une audience, Sébastian. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Sébastian lui embouta le pas. En déambulant dans les couloirs, Sébastian put reconnaître des visages familiers des autres domestiques. Il n'eut aucun mal à identifier Undertaker, le secrétaire, avec sa longue chevelure grise et son éternel sourire rieur.

Ce ne fut pas long que Tanaka ouvrit la porte du bureau après avoir frappé et que Sébastian sois présenté au comte. On aurait dit que l'histoire se répétait. Vincent n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Il était toujours aussi grand, élégant, les cheveux si semblable à ceux de sa fille Angelika et penché sur ses papiers.

- Alors, Sébastian, M. Tanaka m'a fait comprendre que tu souhaitais reprendre ta place au sein des domestiques.

- Oui monsieur.

- Je vois…Pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi tu as soudainement disparut suite à la mort de cette chère Emma.

Une boule de crainte dans la gorge, Sébastian entreprit de relater ce qui c'était passé ces trois dernières années: le comment du décès d'Emma, Mme. Tasha, sa mort à elle, Johan, la lettre et le testament.

- Je vois…Puis-je voir ces document s'il-te-plaît?

Sébastian sortit aussitôt l'enveloppe de son sac et la tendit à Vincent qui prit quelques minutes pour les examiner en profondeur.

- D'accord…en effet, tout ceci est légitime. Les Perkins t'ont effectivement choisit pour héritier…Eh bien, je m'en réjouis pour toi…et suis bien peiné pour la mort d'Emma.

- Oui, moi aussi. C'est pourquoi je suis revenu à Phantomhive pour travailler pour vous.

- Je comprends ce qui te pousse à revenir. Mais saches que je…

Il ne put finir sa phrase que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit d'un coup et une jeune femme y entra. Sébastian se retourna automatiquement et il rata un battement de cœur. C'était elle! Angelika!

Sébastian dû avouer qu'elle était encore plus belle que dans son souvenir. Son visage avait perdu ses traits enfantins, le blanc de sa peau contrastait superbement avec le léger rose de ses joues et ses formes n'étaient ni surdimensionnées, ni trop minces, juste ce qu'il faut. Ses jolis yeux et ces longs cheveux étaient les seules choses qui n'avaient pas changés.

- Père, il faudrait-…mais…qu-…Sébastian? Est-ce bien toi?

Elle se figea instantanément sur place et ses yeux s'arrondirent. Elle avança lentement vers Sébastian et lui toucha la joue comme pour voir s'il était réel.

- Sébastian…je pensais que tu avais…disparu.

- Une rumeur sans fondement, répondit Sébastian en prenant sa main et en lui baisant en se penchant.

- Hum, hum, racla Vincent. Donc, j'allais te dire Sébastian qu'étant le successeur des Perkins, et voyant ce testament, je n'ai d'autres choix que de t'accorder le poste qu'ils occupaient.

- De quoi parlez-vous père, l'interrompit sa fille. Je cru comprendre qu'il désirait de nouveau œuvrer pour nous, non? Eh bien, moi j'aurais un poste pour lui. Et bien meilleur que celui-là.

- Ahh, fit Vincent en levant un sourcil. Et qu'est-ce, je te prie, ma fille?

- J'aurais besoin d'un assistant pour mon travail. Sébastian ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Et cela paierait mieux que de s'occuper de notre maison de ville que quelques semaines par an seulement.

Vincent leva un sourcil interrogateur et Sébastian parut déconcerté. Au contraire, Angelika semblait parfaitement certaine de ce qu'elle disait.

- Tu voudrais le prendre pour assistant?, demanda Vincent.

- Tout à fait, père. Et si ça peut vous rassurer, je lui verserai son salaire. Car après tout, Sébastian est adulte et peut gagner son argent.

Sébastian ne comprenait rien de ce qu'ils se disaient. Assistant en quoi? Toutefois, il était bien content qu'Angelika lui vienne en aide.

- Bon. Toi aussi tu es adulte. Embauche-le si ça te chante. Mais garde ton argent pour ton matériel. Je le paierai.

- Merci père. Suis-moi Sébastian. Nous allons avoir une petite conversation.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte du bureau, mais Vincent l'interrompit.

- Tu voulais me demander quelque chose, il me semble?

- Ce n'est plus la peine, père, merci. Bonne journée.

Elle sortit, Sébastian sur les talons. Elle le conduisit vers l'un des salons. Elle s'assit sur l'un des canapés victoriens en velours rouge et invita Sébastian à s'installer en face. Elle sonna ensuite une clochette et la servante Alma apporta du thé et une assiette de scones aux bleuets sauvages.

- Je t'en prie Sébastian, sers-toi, dit Angelika en mordant dans un scone.

Sébastian était un peu tendu. Jamais auparavant il n'avait été seul à seul avec Angelika. Mais pour ne paraître malpoli, il se versa une tasse de thé.

Angelika prit le temps de finir son scone pour débuter la discussion. Elle s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette et parla.

- Bon Sébastian, je ne passerai pas par quatre chemins. Tu te demandes sûrement quel genre de travail je te propose.

- En effet mademoiselle.

- Pour faire simple, tu seras mon assistant en tant qu'artiste-peintre.

Sébastian failli recracher son thé. Il fit tout son possible pour le dissimuler. Se rendre ridicule était bien la dernière chose qu'il lui fallait.

- Artiste-peintre?

- Exactement.

- Mais je croyais que votre père avait une compagnie de jouets et de sucreries.

- C'est exact, mais je n'aie point le désir de la diriger. Mon père est immortel, je te rappelle. Ce n'est pas le temps qui lui manque. Les grosses entreprises ne m'intéressent guère. J'aime mieux un petit commerce à moi. Je me suis mise alors à la peinture et à l'art et je vends mes œuvres. Les affaires marchent vraiment bien et je ramène un bon montant à la famille. Mais préparer la peinture et le matériel me prend trop de temps. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais réquisitionner ton aide dans cette besogne.

Sébastian ne pouvait demander mieux. Œuvrer personnellement avec Angelika était ce qu'il pouvait espérer de meilleur.

Il s'agenouilla sur le tapis persan et une main sur le cœur, il dit d'un ton humble.

- C'est avec honneur que j'accepte ce travail. Vous ne le regretterez pas.

- J'en suis heureuse.

Sébastian allait se rassoir pour converser encore un peu que la porte du salon s'ouvrit avec fracas et qu'un jeune homme se précipita sur Angelika.

- Ma chérie! Te voilà enfin! Je te cherchais partout!


	12. Le fiancé

**amuto67100: Woaaaahhhh! NOISY! Pis ton cornet, ya rien de trop beau pour toi. Quant aux tableaux, minute-papillon. Et je ne te dis rine de plus. Faut lire. Sinon, ciao.**

Chapitre 11.

Le Fiancé.

- Ma chérie! Te voilà enfin! Je te cherchais partout!

Sébastian souhaita ardemment avoir mal entendu. Le jeune homme qui avait enlacé Angelika avait une queue de cheval de boucles blondes, des yeux aussi vert qu'Angelika et portait un distingué costume légèrement efféminé de couleur pourpre. Le jeune démon put apercevoir des canines pointues entre les lèvres souriantes du blond. Il devait s'agir d'un vampire aussi. Sébastian détestait particulièrement sa familiarité et le toupet qu'il démontrait en la collant.

- Lâche-moi Samuel! J'étouffe!

- Pour la centième fois, appelle-moi Sammy!

Angelika en roula des yeux au ciel. Ce fut seulement que le dénommé Samuel, dit Sammy remarqua la présence de Sébastian.

- Et qui c'est, lui?

Sébastian sentit l'énervement monter en lui. Est-ce que c'était lui ou cet énergumène le rabaissait.

- Sébastian Michaelis, monsieur. Et vous?

- Marquis Samuel de Midford, fils cadet du chef de l'Ordre des Chevaliers d'Angleterre et fiancé d'Angelika.

(Imaginez que l'image de Sébastian se fissure et vole en éclat de verre.) Sébastian cru que son cœur tomba en miettes. Fiancé? La déception et la désolation le submergèrent. Tous ses minces espoirs s'effondrèrent comme un château de cartes. Lui qui avait pensé qu'il aurait peut-être, au bout d'un certain temps, eut une maigre chance de se faire ne serait-ce qu'apprécier. Et voilà…POUF! Fini! À la poubelle! Salut, bonsoir!

- Arrête avec cette histoire Sammy!, grogna Angelika. Je te répète que ce sont nos parents qui l'on décider.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Angelika chérie. Je sais qu'au fond tu veux m'épouser!

Soudainement, une voix se fit entendre dans le corridor. Une vois sonore et autoritaire. La jeune vampire et le jeune démon virent Samuel se crisper sur le canapé, comme s'il redoutait la suite.

La suite ne tarda pas et une grande femme dans la fleur de l'âge blonde entra dans le salon. À son air, Sébastian se doutait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

- Samuel! Tu t'es encore sauver du manoir! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je le redise?!

- Je suis désolé, mère, répondit Samuel penaud. Je voulais juste voir ma fiancée.

- Hah! Et vous, comtesse Phantomhive. Ne réclamez pas trop mon fils. Il a des obligations chez nous.

- Sachez ma chère tante, répondit gravement Angelika, qu'il ne fut jamais mon intention d'influencer Samuel sur ses décisions.

- Je l'espère pour vous.

La tante d'Angelika pivota la tête et vit Sébastian. Celui-ci se redressa et posa ses yeux sur le tapis.

- Il est très laid…Viens Samuel, nous rentrons.

- Au revoir Angelika, dit Samuel en suivant docilement sa mère.

Angelika s'autorisa un soupir une fois la porte close.

- Charmante la tante, dit-elle d'un ton ironique.

- Suis-je laid?

- Hein?...Mais bien sûr que non. N'écoute pas ce que dit la tante Frances. Elle a une vraie langue de vipère, bien qu'elle cache un bon fond parfois.

- Ah bon.

Angelika lui adressa un sourire tendre, ce qui eut pour effet de le soulager. Elle claqua ensuite des doigts et Alma entra dans le salon en portant deux grands cartons blancs qu'elle posa sur la table, puis repartit avec le plateau vide de thé et de viennoiseries.

- Voici ton cadeau de bienvenue, Sébastian. Je les avais mis de côté pour ce jour. Ils sont à toi dorénavant…Vas-y, ouvre. J'espère qu'ils t'iront.

Sébastian ne dit mot et ouvrit le carton du dessus. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais rien n'en sortit. Il contenait des vêtements, mais pas des habits que l'on porte dans la rue. Il y trouva deux chemises noires d'encre, trois blanches immaculées, un veston sans manches et des pantalons noirs. Tous confectionnés dans une étoffe de qualité.

Il ouvrit le suivant et découvrit d'autres vêtements: un frac, une paire de souliers de cuir vernis et un manteau d'hiver. Le tout noir.

- Jeune maîtresse…je ne sais pas quoi dire…ni comment vous remercier…

Angelika se leva de son sofa et vint poser une main sur son épaule, souriante.

- Remercie-moi en faisant ton travail à la perfection comme toujours.

Sébastian leva les yeux et les encra dans ceux forestier d'Angelika. Il lui mit sa main sur la sienne et dit en souriant.

- Yes, my Lady.

Elle lui accorda un dernier sourire et partit vers la porte, mais au moment où elle allait tourner la poignée, elle se retourna vers le jeune homme et lui souffla.

- Au fait…je suis contente de te revoir…et de te savoir vivant. Tu m'as manqué.


	13. Commencer

**amuto67100: HOLA! Easy girl! Easy. On respire par le nez. Mon oeil que t'es calme! Pas crédible une miette. Pour ton rire bizarre, t'inquiètes, une de mes amie en fait des pires. Mais je ne trouvais pas du tout Sébastian mignon avec son chapeau. (J'avais plus le goût de me foutre de sa gueule). Et non, le monde n'a pas d'yeux...à moins d'avoir une webcam dans la figure. Sinon, on relax...cool raoul. OK! Ciao! Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 12.

Commencer.

Sébastian ne se souvenait pas quand il avait été aussi heureux. Même l'époque aux côtés des Perkins ou de Mme. Tasha n'était rien comparé.

Il avait été très content de revoir Rachel qui l'avait accueilli chaudement, tout comme le reste du personnel. Seul avec Undertaker, cela avait été un peu différent.

- Hi! Hi! Hi…Le petit Michaelis est de retour…Moi qui pensais pourvoir lui confectionner un cercueil dans mon temps libre.

Et il avait poursuivi avec un tas d'autres débilités plus stupide les unes que les autres.

Tout le monde semblait ravi de son retour…excepté Vincent. Celui-ci grommelait en silence à chaque fois qu'il passait devant lui. Sébastian pouvait comprendre son aversion envers les démons, mais tout de même, il ne lui avait rien fait.

Il n'en tenu pas compte et se consacra à son emploi. Le lendemain, Angelika l'avait emmené à son atelier aménagé dans une des nombreuses pièces inoccupées du manoir. Il avait été édifié de manière à ce que le jeune vampire puisse se bâtir une sorte de décor dans le fond de la pièce. Un chevalet trônait au centre, le mur à gauche de la porte était percé de trois grandes fenêtres et les deux murs restant (celui de la porte et celui de droite), on avait placé des étagères où Angelika rangeait son matériel, une table de travail rendue multicolores pas la poudre de pigments broyés dessus et un phonographe posé sur un guéridon (Il apprit plus tard qu'elle aimait peindre avec de la musique.)

Elle lui expliqua que son rôle consistait à préparer ses couleurs et son matériel, à l'accompagner lors de ses courses et à nettoyer l'atelier à la fin de la journée. Aussi, qu'il ne devait au grand jamais déplacer quoique ce soit dans l'atelier sans l'en avertir. Angelika détestait ça.

Il avait appris avec le temps qu'il existait une infinité de couleurs possibles et qu'elles provenaient de différents minéraux, plantes et autres choses inimaginables.

Angelika lui avait également montré quelque une de ses œuvres qu'ils avaient gardées et accrochées dans la maison. Il avait été très surpris par la beauté des tableaux, la profondeur des couleurs et le choix des thèmes. Elles avaient toutes un côté sombre, mais dégageaient tout de même de la chaleur et de la passion.

. . .

Un jour, deux jours après son arrivée, Sébastian lavait les vitres des fenêtres quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Angelika. Mais celle-ci ne le regardait pas comme d'habitude. Elle le fixait intensément, un ongle entre les dents.

Il s'écarta et fit une révérence.

- Replace-toi, dit-elle. Dans la lumière.

Sébastian resta perplexe un moment, et n'osa pas bouger.

- C'est un ordre Sébastian. Remet-toi face à la fenêtre, dit Angelika sans élever la voix.

Il s'exécuta. Angelika s'approcha et tourna autour de lui pendant environ 20 secondes, puis se retira.

- Ce sera tout, merci.

Puis elle partit de l'atelier sans un mot de plus, laissant Sébastian un peu perdu.

. . .

Le lendemain, Tanaka lui fit savoir que la jeune maîtresse voulait le voir dans son atelier. Intrigué, Sébastian l'y rejoint. Il la trouva habillé d'une simple robe bustier de coton noir aux manches retroussées, un tablier au cou et les cheveux remontés devant une toile vierge. Un décor avait été aménagé dans le coin approprié. On avait placé un fauteuil près de la fenêtre sur laquelle il y avait un chat persan couleur blanc empaillé, une console sur laquelle reposait un globe terrestre et le tout entouré de tentures de tons variés.

- Ah Sébastian. Te voilà.

- Oui en effet, me voilà…pour je ne sais quelle raison.

- J'ai décidé de me servir de toi comme model.

Sébastian avala sa salive à l'envers et failli s'étouffer.

- Je vous demande pardon? Moi…comme model.

- Parfaitement. Elle alla chercher un carton dans un coin et lui donna. Vas te changer.

- Mais jeune maîtresse…je ne puis…

- C'est important, Sébastian. Fais ce que je t'ordonne. Vas te changer, mais fait attention à ce que personne ne te vois. Surtout mon père.

Il voulut argumenter encore, mais le regard d'Angelika lui en dissuada. Il se rendit dons dans la pièce arrière et ouvrit la boîte. Sébastian se demanda alors si elle ne s'était pas trompée de boîte. Elle contenait des habits trop beaux pour être portés pas un simple domestique. Il y avait une redingote noire de la plus fine laine aux boutons d'argent, une veste en velours avec des reflets en motifs de roses victoriennes, une chemise blanche à jabot, un pantalon assorti à la redingote, un foulard blanc de dentelle et un pendentif d'homme en argent finement ouvragé serti d'un médaillon en rubis. Son éclat en était si vif et était parfaitement accordé avec les yeux sanguins de Sébastian.

Quand il eut enfilé les vêtements, c'était à peine s'il se reconnaissait dans la glace. Une fois de retour dans l'atelier, Angelika n'eut aucune réaction en dehors d'un léger sourire et lui désigna le fauteuil en velours noir. D'un pas hésitant, il s'y assit.

- Bien, murmura Angelika en prenant une bonne distance pour voir toute la scène. Elle lui donna ensuite un livre à la couverture grise cendre «Le Corbeau», d'Edgar Allan Poe. Bien…croise les jambes, tourne la tête vers la fenêtre sans pivoter ton torse…place ton coude droit sur l'accoudoir, ta paume sous le menton…fixe le ciel…accote un peu ton dos au dossier, baisse très légèrement les paupières…et entrouvre légèrement tes lèvres…voilà…oh attends…

Angelika s'approcha de Sébastian qui ne bougeait pas du tout, mais ses joues s'embrasèrent quand elle lui mit ses longues mèches de gauche derrière l'oreille.

- Parfait, dit Angelika en allant s'assoir à son chevalet…Ne bouge pas d'un poil.

Elle attrapa son bâton de fusain et commença aussitôt à le frotter avec délicatesse sur la toile. Sébastian était bien tenté de regarder, mais Angelika…

- Un model doit rester immobile, Sébastian. _Don't move._

Sébastian obéit, mais réfléchit beaucoup. Et si Vincent l'apprenait? Et si Samuel l'apprenait?! Il serait dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

Que la vie était compliquée parfois!

Et il se sentait aussi un peu gêné dans cette posture. ^-^


	14. L'Art et son Esprit

**amuto67100: Woah! Je savais pas que t'aimais autant mes fics. Merci, ça m'encourage. Tu peux compter sur moi pour mettre du solide pour la suite. Je suis allée voir ton profil, moi aussi j'aime Beelzebud. Bébé Beel est vraiment trop mignon. Mais son grand frère En est vraiment chiant. Enfin...revenons à nos chatons, moi non plus j'aime pas trop Frances. Elle me tape sur le citron avec son étiquette à la ***. Je suis en train d'écrire une fic oû est montre vraiment une face de chiante. Gnignigni! ;-). Si c'est mon plus grand succès, c'est parce que c'est la plus grosse que j'ai jamais écrite. Elle fait 111 pages. Mais celle oû Frances est chiante pourrait bien battre l'ancien record. Je suis rendue à 106 pages. Et pour répondre à ta question, ce serait une réponse d (que j'ai déjà mentionné dans un chapitre passé.) C'est parce que Vincent tient rancune à la race des démons en général d'avoir tuer l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Et si j'ai mis le smiley, c'était pour aller avec la dernière phrase qui avait une petite touche d'humour. Enfin...bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 13.

L'Art et son Esprit.

Cela faisait à présent une semaine que Sébastian avait posé pour la jeune vampire. Dès la quatrième séance, elle n'avait déjà plus besoin de lui. L'esquisse était déjà faite. Sébastian avait été interdit de jeter un coup d'œil pour le moment.

Un après-midi, tandis qu'il nettoyait les pinceaux et la palette à couleurs, la porte de l'atelier s'ouvrit. Sébastian fut d'abord inquiet qu'il ne s'agisse de Vincent ou de Samuel, mais sa crainte retomba quand il vit Loïc et Colin transporter une grande boîte en bois d'environ un mètre de long sur un demi de largeur et de profondeur muni d'une sorte de petite longue vue.

Ils étaient suivis d'Angelika qui leur ordonna de la poser sur la table de travail. Cela fait, ils s'inclinèrent et prirent congé.

Angelika se tourna vers Sébastian et lui tendis la main pour l'inciter à approcher. Il s'avança, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues quand Angelika lui prit la main. Elle remonta un couvercle et dit.

- Regarde à l'intérieur et dit moi ce que tu vois.

Curieux, il se pencha et aperçut un arc-en-ciel de couleurs. C'était la toile pour laquelle il avait posé. Quoi qu'elle ne lui semblait pas complète. Les formes et les détails n'étaient pas très élaborés et travaillés.

- Alors…que vois-tu?

- Je…j'ai vu la toile, mademoiselle….Mais comment est-elle entrée là-dedans?

Elle lui fit un sourire et vint près de l'espèce de lorgnette.

- C'est une lentille, Sébastian. La lumière de la pièce passe par la lentille et va se réfugier au fond de la boîte. C'est ce que tu as vu.

- Alors, c'est un peu comme un tableau composé de lumière.

- En partie, sourit-elle.

Sébastian lui sourit chaleureusement. Il adorait discuter avec Angelika. Il buvait ses mots comme si c'était de la vie qui coulait en lui. Ses sourires, même infimes, étaient sa force. Il trouvait que même dans sa simple robe de peintre, qui aurait convenue à une femme du peuple, elle resplendissait de beauté.

- Vous aimez vraiment l'art, n'est-ce pas.

Angelika lâcha un léger rire. Elle dit.

- Je n'aime pas juste l'art. Je suis en amour avec l'art…L'art, c'est le reflet de l'âme, c'est le portrait de l'imagination…C'est ma vie…Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela?

- Eh bien…c'est juste que…si M. le comte votre père…ou votre fiancé (Il cracha presque ce mot.) l'apprennent, ils se mettront en colère…que vous me peignez.

Angelika dévisagea étonnée Sébastian. Elle était surprise qu'un démon puisse montrer autant d'émotivité Mais elle finit par sourire et plaça sa main sur la joue blanche.

- Ne t'en fait pas. Ça ira. Je crois en toi.

Sébastian leva les yeux pour les encrer dans les siens. Toutefois, il détourna le visage rapidement pour cacher sa gêne. Angelika en ricana.

- Tient…au fait, dit Sébastian en se raclant la gorge faussement, d'où vient le costume que vous m'avez fait mettre?

- Il est à Samuel, répondit la jeune vampire comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

- Comment!? Mais le marquis va doublement vouloir me tuer!

- Mais non. C'est moi qui lui avais offert pour son anniversaire, mais il ne l'a jamais porté. Il fait la chochotte parce qu'il m'aime pas le noir. Il dit toujours que ça ne lui sied pas…Pfff!

- Ah bon…

_Note de l'auteure. Navrée si ce chapitre est court._


	15. Balade

**amuto67100: Comment ça dans le froid? Vous êtes en quelle saison dans ton pays? D'ailleurs, c'est quel pays? Parce qu'ici au Canada, on est pas pire. En tout cas, revenons à nos chatons, compte sur moi pour la représenter chiante, Frances. Pour répondre à ta question, il y a 30 chapitres, sans compter le prologue et l'épilogue. On en a presque la moitié de fait. Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 14.

Balade.

Le temps filait…Sébastian ne s'en rendait pas compte. Plus il défilait, plus le tableau d'Angelika avançait et se transformait en chef d'œuvre. Sébastian avait eu la chance de la contempler plusieurs fois. Et à chaque fois, il le trouvait plus beau que la précédente fois.

Sébastian allait monter préparer les couleurs dans l'atelier quand une main lui retint le poignet. Il tourna la tête et aperçut Angelika.

- Oui mademoiselle, je montais préparer vos couleurs.

- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire aujourd'hui, répliqua Angelika.

- Mais…la toile…

- Attendra pour le moment, coupa-t-elle. Va mettre ton manteau. J'ai envie de me détendre aujourd'hui et rejoins-moi aux écuries.

- Aux écuries?

- Tu as compris. Allez!

Confus, Sébastian repartit pour sa chambre, mit son manteau et ses gants et gagna les écuries où Angelika l'y attendait déjà enveloppée d'une longue capeline argentée par-dessus une jolie robe d'équitation vert de gris avec des gants assortis à la cape. Sébastian la trouva ravissante dans son ensemble. (Ouais, du bonbon pour les yeux ^-^)

- Bien, tu as fait vite, dit-elle en le voyant arriver.

Elle rentra alors dans un box et en sortie un cheval à la robe noire bleutée marque-en-tête (Ce sont des taches blanches se trouvant au niveau du front. Elles présentent des formes variées : étoile, pelote, cœur, losange, verticale ou croissant.) Elle tendit la bride à Sébastian.

- Voici Lord, un bon cheval. Tu pourras l'utiliser.

Sébastian admira la superbe bête tandis qu'Angelika fesait sortir un cheval à la robe blanche de neige et au museau foncé d'un box où une plaque mentionnait son nom. Lady.

- Alors, comme ça, nous allons faire du cheval, remarqua le jeune démon.

- En effet. Tu sais monter?

- Je me débrouillerai.

- Parfait, conclut Angelika qui enfourchait déjà Lady. Sébastian fit de même et secoua la bride pour faire avancer Lord et rejoindre Angelika qui partait vers la forêt.

Ils se promenèrent ainsi durant une vingtaine de minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Angelika commence à accélérer. Sébastian comprit qu'elle le défiait à une course. Sébastian sourit et claqua la bride. Lord pressa le pas et courut à la suite de Lady. Il eut tôt fait de la rattraper. Le manteau de Sébastian et la cape d'Angelika flottaient au vent.

Ils coururent l'un à côté de l'autre jusqu'à ce que Lord la dépasse et atteigne le premier une clairière. Lady arriva juste après.

- Gagné!, s'exclama Sébastian en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Ton cheval est plus puissant, Sébastian, répliqua Angelika en tirant sur la bride de Lady.

- Le vôtre en revanche est moins chargé.

- Oh allons, bouda amusée Angelika en donnant une pichenette des doigts à Sébastian, la comtesse ne cède sa place à personne.

- Peut-être que ma monture ne connait pas encore sa place, ricana Sébastian.

- Et toi, connais-tu la tienne, répliqua Angelika.

Elle donna un coup de talon et Lady fila.

- Allez, viens!

Sébastian poussa un rire et suivi Angelika. Ils galopèrent en riant pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Sébastian se pose des questions. Angelika le vit bien à la mine interrogative et indécise qu'il affichait.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Sébastian?, demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers lui.

- En fait…

- Oui?...Quoi?

- L'autre jour, vous aviez dit que vous étiez en amour avec l'art…Est-ce que vous aimez le marquis de Midford autant…ou plus?

- Samuel est mon cousin, répondit Angelika en reprenant sa mine sérieuse. Je l'aime plus comme un frère qu'autre chose…

- Mademoiselle n'est pas enthousiaste de se marier?, demanda le jeune homme un semblant de ton neutre dans la voix.

- Si je me mariais, ce serait pour ma famille et nos titres. Quand j'aime, c'est pour moi-même.

- Pour vous-même?...N'y a-t-il aucun homme qui vous…

- Pfff…les hommes! Tous les mêmes. Une belle bande d'effrontés injurieux! Ils croient tous qu'une femme, quelle que soit la race, ne peut rien comprendre à l'art. Ils nous pensent toutes bonnes qu'à enfanter, faire le ménage et jouer les gouvernantes. Ils pensent que nous ne sommes pas capables de penser par nous-même et qu'on doit garder le silence. Ça me lève le cœur!

Sébastian ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma. Angelika le perçu. Elle comprit qu'elle avait dit des choses un peu dures et le regretta. Sébastian n'était pas comme les autres. Il était différent. Il était gentil, serviable et attentionné. Angelika, dès sa première rencontre il y a 12 ans, elle avait constaté ses qualités. Elle avait tout de suite sentit qu'elle le porterait dans son cœur. Mais elle n'était pas encore certaine de ses vrais sentiments pour lui. Elle pensait qu'elle l'appréciait…peut-être autre chose. Quelque chose de plus…? Elle ne savait pas.

Elle sourit tendrement et entoura la main de Sébastian avec la sienne. Celui-ci la regarda dans les yeux, y descellant une lueur de chaleur et de tendresse.

- Cependant, il y a toujours une exception à la règle…C'est pourquoi je t'accorde toute ma confiance.

Les mots d'Angelika firent battre la chamade au cœur de Sébastian. Il en était sûr et certain, il pourrait donner sa vie afin de la protéger, la voir lui sourire, le toucher, croire en lui…

. . .

Vincent apposa sa signature une un Xème contrat, posa enfin son stylo et donna les documents à Undertaker afin qu'il les rende aux commandeurs. Il avait fini son travail pour la journée. Il s'accorda un soupir de bienêtre et fit pivoter son fauteuil vers la fenêtre. Dehors, le ciel était clément d'un gris clair avec quelques nuages. Les arbres à moitié nus secouaient leurs branches au rythme du vent. Alors qu'il était au milieu d'un bâillement, il vit deux silhouettes. Il reconnut immédiatement sa fille Angelika et son démon d'assistant Sébastian. Ceux-ci semblaient avoir redonné des chevaux au jardinier. Il vit Angelika donner une petite poussée à Sébastian en riant. Ce dernier partit alors à courir après la jeune vampire. Angelika fut bien vite attrapée. Vincent fut outré quand les deux bras de Sébastian entourèrent Angelika et la firent tournoyer dans les airs.

Il était très tenté d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de crier par la tête de Sébastian de la lâcher sur le champ, mais sans savoir pourquoi, il ne put le faire. Cependant, il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, il pourrait faire regretter Sébastian de trop tourner autour de sa précieuse Angelika. Il l'avait d'ailleurs bien vu, le garnement démoniaque, lancer des yeux doux à sa fille. Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup Sébastian, ce dernier ne fesait pas grand-chose pour s'aider.

. . .

Sébastian fesait tourné Angelika dans ses bras en riant. Toutefois, à force de tourner, il perdit l'équilibre et les fit tomber dans l'herbe tous les deux. Résultat, il se retrouva au-dessus d'Angelika, une main de chaque côté d'elle. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il en fut de même pour Angelika. Et ce fut à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient justes sous la fenêtre de bureau de son père.

- On…on devrait rentrer…Il commence à faire froid.

- Ah…euh…oui.

Et ils se relevèrent sans un mot et marchèrent vers la porte d'entrée. En chemin, par contre, ils s'échangèrent un regard et un sourire. Et leurs deux cœurs cognaient dans leurs poitrines.


	16. Cadeau

**amuto67100: La France? Alors on est des cousines très éloignées puisque nos ancêtres viennent du même pays, si on suit l'histoire du Canada. Mais ça doit pas être si pourri que ça. Moi j'aimerais bien visiter le Louvre un jour. Ici, dans mon Amérique du Nord, en ce début de juin, on a un temps beau, quoique pluvieux à l'occasion, mais chaud. Je suis bien contente car à la fin d'août, je vais commencer le cégep. Je suis impatiente...Enfin, trève de blabla, j'aime pas trop Roméo et Juliette, ça finit mal et j'ai horreur des histoires qui finissent mal. C'est d'un ennui et pas marrant. C'est un de mes crédos, je n'écrit jamais rien de négatif à la fin, sinon je me sens pas bien. Bref, bonne lecture, chère lectrice fidèle.**

Chapitre 15.

Cadeau.

Sébastian ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'il repéra fut la neige qui tombait à gros flocons dehors. Il se précipita vers la fenêtre et aperçut un tapis blanc immaculé recouvrant le sol et les arbres.

- (Sifflement d'étonnement) Dis-donc, la neige est bien plus belle ici qu'à Londres.

- En parlant de Londres, j'ai des petites nouvelles pour toi, fit une voix dans le dos de Sébastian.

Celui-ci sursauta légèrement et se retourna. Il vit le secrétaire Undertaker. Celui-ci pouffa de rire en voyant son expression (On se demande comment y voit de quoi.)

- Ah oui!, répliqua Sébastian irrité. (Il arrive pas à le sentir) Des nouvelles?

- Oui…Hi! Hi! Hi! C'est pour te dire que le comte donne une journée de congé pour les domestiques afin qu'ils fassent leurs propres préparatifs de Noël. Hu! Hu! Hu!

- Bon. Merci.

Undertaker rit une dernière fois et s'en alla. Sébastian resta pensif à ce qu'il lui avait dit en enfilant sa chemise. Une journée à lui…que pourrait-il bien faire?...Mais oui!

Il avait appris plus tôt que l'anniversaire d'Angelika tombait une dizaine de jours avant Noël. Et on lui accordait une journée de libre. Autant en profiter.

Sébastian enfila sa veste et ses vêtements d'hiver, ramassa son porte-monnaie où il avait emmagasiné son salaire et descendit en trombe aux cuisines. Il y trouva les autres domestiques en civil en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

- Ah Sébastian, le salua Myriam. Bonjour.

- Bonfhour, tenta d'articuler Sébastian en ayant mis un toast dans sa bouche, pressé de partir.

- Eh bien, pourquoi tu t'active comme ça?, lui demanda le jardinier Colin.

- J'aimerais avoir le maximum de temps pour aller à Londres, répondit le jeune démon en avalant son morceau pain.

- Cours pas tant que ça, dit Loïc. On y va tous de toute manière. Le maître nous prête deux calèches pour y aller. Accompagne-nous.

Sébastian fut ravi de l'opportunité et accepta. Donc, quinze minutes plus tard, il fut dans le carrosse avec Tanaka, Colin, Myriam, Alma, Polly, Sacha, Victor et Loïc. Undertaker n'avait pas insisté pour venir, disant qu'il avait à faire ailleurs (C'est louche son affaire -_-)

Ils furent à Londres deux heures après le départ.

- Bon, n'oubliez pas, dit Alma. Vous avez jusqu'à 17h pour faire vos achats, après quoi, on devra retourner au manoir.

Elle n'ajouta rien et chacun partit de son bord. Sébastian prit quelques secondes pour respirer l'odeur habituelle de Londres, puis prit le chemin pour Piccadilly Circus.

Il ne perdit pas ensuite son temps et parcouru des yeux les nombreux magasins alignés sur la rue. Un magasin d'art…non, elle en avait déjà assez de matériel. Une librairie…non, ce n'était pas les livres qui manquaient dans la bibliothèque.

Sébastian poursuivi son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant la vitrine d'une petite bijouterie. Pas une de celle où on peut dépenser dans les 5000 livres pour un truc trop voyant qui brille. Juste de petites breloques discrètes, mais jolies.

Intéressé, Sébastian entra à l'intérieur. Un humain dans la cinquantaine vint le voir aussitôt.

- Bonjour monsieur. Que puis-je pour vous?

- Rien pour l'instant merci. Je vais regarder.

- Comme vous voulez. Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de moi.

Sébastian le remercia d'un hochement et zyeuta les vitrines et les glaces. Il vit une broche en métal en forme de couronne entourée d'entrelacés, un pendentif Camé, un peigne serti d'une rose en or blanc, une bague décoré d'un grenat et des boucles d'oreilles en larmes de verre…quand il vit le bijou idéal.

C'était un beau collier surmonté d'une sorte de cadre de métal noir dans lequel on pouvait voir l'image de deux corbeaux. L'un posé sur une branche, l'autre en plein vol sur fond de ciel grisâtre et nuageux. Il était finement enjolivé de délicat détails, deux ailes et quelques roses avec branches d'épines. Sébastian trouvait le bijou si beau qu'il se dit qu'il ferait grand hommage à la splendeur d'Angelika. Il héla le vendeur.

- Monsieur. Combien est le pendentif aux corbeaux?

- Ahhh, monsieur a de bons goûts. Ceci est une pièce unique et rare. On dit qu'il a appartenu à la Reine Vierge Elizabeth en personne. De mon opinion, je pense que ce n'est qu'une rumeur. Mais bon, comme vous semblez être un homme sérieux, je vous le fait à 120 livres.

Sébastian, ayant déjà sorti son porte-monnaie, mit immédiatement l'argent demandé sur le contoir. Plus un surplus.

- Pourriez-vous me faire un paquet cadeau avec une carte?

- Mais certainement, répondit le vendeur enthousiaste.

Il mit le collier dans un écrin de velours noir rembourré de soie argenté qu'il emballa de papier bleu royal.

- Que dois-je marquer dans la carte?

- Pour une jeune maîtresse bien-aimée. Tendrement, votre loyal serviteur, Sébastian.

- …C'est réglé.

Sébastian le re-remercia, prit le paquet, le fourra dans sa poche et partit de la boutique, sa bourse vidée au quart.

Content de lui, il utilisa le reste de son argent pour s'acheter un encas et des cadeaux pour le reste du manoir (Même à Vincent).

Il décida de s'offrir aussi un livre et une longue cape d'automne noir et mangea sa collation en attendant 17h.


	17. Réception Mouvementée

Chapitre 16.

Réception Mouvementée.

Sébastian sentit un tapotement sur son épaule, le réveillant Il leva ses yeux encore endormis et aperçut Sacha.

- Debout Sébastian. Les maîtres veulent nous voir dans le bureau de monsieur dans dix minutes. Émerge!

Sébastian acquiesça. Hochant la tête, Sacha le laissa se vêtir.

Il s'étira comme un chat et enfila ses vêtements encore un peu dans les vapes. Il se donna un coup de peigne, se passa de l'eau sur le visage pour se réveiller complètement et joignit les employés dans le bureau du comte. Celui-ci les attendait en compagnie de sa femme et de sa fille. Cette dernière échangea avec Sébastian un sourire avant que Vincent ne parle.

- Bonjour chers employés. Je vous aie réunit ce matin pour vous annoncer une nouvelle…

- Vous allez nous augmenter?, tenta Polly, la plus jeune des femmes de chambre.

- Bel essai Polly, mais non, répondit Vincent en souriant légèrement. Non, je voulais vous annoncer que je donne une soirée pour la veille de Noël et que je ne pense à avoir vous rappelé ce que vous aurez à faire pour cette soirée. Une quarantaine de personnes sont conviées, alors faîtes le maximum pour leur réserver le meilleur accueil qui soit.

Les domestiques s'inclinèrent tous à l'unisson et repartirent du bureau. Sébastian les suivit perplexe. Il interpella Alma.

- Euh, Alma…on est censé faire quoi pour préparer cette soirée?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai!, s'exclama-t-elle en se tapant le front d'un plat de main. J'avais oublié que tu n'avais jamais participé à ça. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Sébastian. C'est assez simple. C'est comme s'occuper du manoir, mais en plus intense. Il faut le faire reluire de la cave au grenier et cuisiner un repas presque aussi gros que pour un régiment.

- Ah bon…

- Si tu suis attentivement toutes mes instructions, tout se déroulera bien, dit Alma en lui souriant.

Sébastian le lui rendit. De tous les employés, Alma était sûrement celle qu'il préférait par son sérieux et son soutien.

. . .

Les employés furent occupés les deux jours suivants. Ils s'acharnèrent à nettoyer jusqu'à blanc la demeure et à cuisiner les mets les plus fins. Sébastian accourait d'un côté à l'autre pour apporter son aide.

La veille de la fête, Sébastian donnait un coup de main aux desserts quand Angelika entra dans les cuisines.

- Oui jeune maîtresse?, demanda Victor en s'essuyant les mains avec son tablier.

- Mon père vous fait savoir qu'il faut choisir le vin vieilli Châteauneuf-du-Pape et le thé Christmas pour demain.

- Merci bien.

Victor retourna à ses cinq dindes. De belles dindes remplies d'une farce à la viande, aux olives et champignons et contisées de truffes cuites au four qui seront servies avec des asperges balsamiques, des châtaignes cuites dans du vin blanc, une purée de pommes de terres aux fines herbes et une salade verte. Avec comme dessert, un traditionnel Christmas Pudding.

Sébastian roulait la pâte quand il sentie une présence derrière lui. Il pivota le menton et vit Angelika qui regardait son travail.

- Ça m'a l'air bon. Si je peux…

- Non, non jeune maîtresse, la coupa Victor. La cuisine est mon territoire. Retournez à vos tableaux, il en vaudra mieux.

Il ne lui laissa pas ajouter un mot qu'il la poussa hors de son «territoire». Sébastian, interloqué, haussa faussement les épaules et retourna à sa pâte, tout en trouvant la scène comique.

. . .

Sébastian donna un dernier coup de peigne dans ses cheveux corbeau, rajusta sa cravate, lissa sa queue-de-pie et alla avec Alma et Sacha accueillir les invités. Les autres devaient se charger du service et de la vaisselle.

Sébastian s'adonna à sa fonction jusqu'à ce que les derniers conviés arrivent et qu'il les ait débarrassés de leurs manteaux et chapeaux en leur souhaitant la bienvenue, une agréable soirée et tout le toutim.

Cela fait, il s'empara de son plateau de coup de champagne et de sang et commença à déambuler parmi les nobles vampires, leur en proposant.

Il finit par tomber sur Angelika appuyée contre un mur et semblant s'ennuyer à mourir.

- Pourquoi cette face longue, mademoiselle? N'est-ce pas une agréable réception?

- Tu m'en vois presque enthousiaste, Sébastian. J'ai toujours eut horreur des fêtes. C'est d'un ennuie. On y trouve toujours que des personnes imbues d'elles-mêmes. S'en est écœurant.

- Si vous le dîtes. Mais veillez me pardonner. Je dois reprendre mon service.

Angelika hocha la tête, et prit une coupe de sang sur le plateau de Sébastian.

- Au moins, tu es là pour éclaircir la lassitude.

Sébastian s'inclina (Sans rien renverser évidemment) et dit.

- Mon seul désir est de faire le bonheur de ma jeune maîtresse.

Et il poursuivit sa ronde.

Tout en sillonnant les groupes de vampires bavardant ensemble, il surprit le comte Phantomhive en conversation avec trois autres vampires. L'un était blond et ressemblait étrangement à Samuel de Midford. Sébastian en déduisit qu'il devait être son père.

- Mon cher Vincent, comme toujours vous organiser des réceptions des plus divertissantes. On ne s'ennuie jamais chez vous.

- Vos remerciements me touchent, Alexis, répondit Vincent en souriant.

Sébastian fit comme s'il ne les écoutait, mais découvrit qu'un des vampires du lot, un homme aux cheveux blancs aux tempes noires, le regardait intensément.

- Dîtes-moi comte, dit-il en haussant un sourcil avec un sourire malsain. Vous embauché des démons maintenant?

- Ce n'est pas moi spécialement qui l'ait engagé. Il est ici en tant qu'assistant pour ma fille.

- Ah oui, votre fille! Mais cela fait une éternité que je ne l'aie pas vu. Où est cette chère enfant d'ailleurs?

- Sûrement pas loin…Ah tient. Angelika! Viens ici ma chérie.

Sébastian vit Angelika rejoindre le groupe la tête haute. Elle se fit baiser la main par le vampire blanc.

- Oh Angelika. Votre beauté s'intensifie à chacune de nos rencontres. Vous devez sûrement faire battre plus d'un cœur.

- Allez-y doucement mon ami, dit Vincent. Il se trouve qu'elle est déjà fiancée au fils cadet du marquis de Midford.

- Ah oui, quel dommage. Ce sont toujours les plus belles qui se fiancent le plus vite.

Angelika s'inclina et retourna contre son mur en lançant un regard désespéré à Sébastian. Il lui répondit à avec un petit sourire compatissant.

- Mais pour en revenir avec cet assistant démon, reprit le blanc aux tempes noires. Je ne sais pas, mais je ne sais pas pour vous comte, mais je le trouve un peu trop familier avec notre Angelika. Ne trouvez-vous pas?

Sébastian écarquilla les yeux d'inquiétude et sentit dans son dos le regard perçant de Vincent. Il rentra discrètement la tête dans ses épaules et s'éloigna.

À la fin de la fête. Il se cacha dans un coin de corridor pour souffler. Mais une poigne l'agrippa par l'épaule et le plaqua sur le mur. Undertaker.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…!

- Tu devrais faire plus attention, petit démon. Hi! Hi! Hi! Ton regard te trahi. Tâche d'aimer la comtesse en silence.

Sébastian ouvrit la bouche pour balancer quelque chose, mais Undertaker lui mit un doigt serti d'une bague à pierre verte sur les lèvres.

- Chut! Je garderai ton secret, mais prends garde.

Et il s'en alla en ricanant. Sébastian était encore tout médusé. Il se dit que même si Undertaker semblait être un parfait aliéné, il n'était pas aveugle ou stupide non plus. Il avait intérêt à faire extrêmement attention ou il aurait les ennuis jusqu'aux oreilles.


	18. Présent

Chapitre 17.

Présent.

Sébastian fut brusquement réveillé par des secousses brutales. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur une masse de cheveux bouclés et des yeux noisette.

- Sébastian! Sébastian! Réveille-toi! C'est Noël! Noël est arrivé! Allez, active!

- Polly! Doucement! Il est trop tôt. Reviens plus tard. Je suis crevé!

- Oublis le plus tard. Habille-toi et grouille! Les maîtres nous ont fait savoir qu'ils nous réservaient une surprise dans la salle à manger. Dépêche!

- D'accord! D'accord! Mais laisse-moi de l'intimité quand même!

La plus jeune des domestiques le laissa donc seul. Grommelant, il se prépara et se rendit à la salle à manger. Il fut complètement réanimé quand il découvrit la table regorgeant de victuailles. Au menu: pancakes, gaufres, œufs en tous genres, saucisses, jambon, porridge, croissants, scones, toasts, sirop, miel, confitures, thé, café, jus, etc…

- Mais…

- Bonjour Sébastian, le salua Rachel. Et joyeux Noël. Tu dois san doute être surpris, non?

- Euh…oui, un peu.

- Eh bien, nous les Phantomhive, avons une petite tradition d'offrir un petit-déjeuner somptueux à nos domestiques à chaque année pour Noël. Es-tu content?

- Oui, vraiment. Merci madame.. Ça me fait très plaisir.

- Alors je te souhaite un bon appétit.

Sébastian sourit et s'attabla au milieu de ses collègues et de ses maîtres…juste à la droite d'Angelika.

Ceux-ci avait commencé à se voir de plus en plus souvent, et pas pour le travail. Souvent, quand tout le manoir dormait, ils sortaient prendre des marches dehors, des fois à cheval, des fois à pieds. Et un jour, Angelika lui avait laissé lui prendre la main. Elle lui avait même donné un baiser sur la joue à la fin. Sébastian avait été aux anges ce soir-là. Il avait commencé à penser que le destin était peut-être enfin en sa faveur.

Le repas se déroula superbement. Tout le monde bavardait, mangeait, buvait. Même Vincent adressa la parole à Sébastian.

Phantomhive partit ensuite en fin d'avant-midi à Londres où ils assistèrent à un opéra au Royal Albert Hall. Le Barbier de Séville. L'histoire racontait que le comte Almaviva était tombé éperdument amoureux de Rosine, la pupille du docteur Bartholo. Mais il ne pouvait l'approcher facilement. Alors il demande l'aide de Figaro, l'homme à tout faire de la ville. Mais le docteur tient Rosine par une promesse et la presse de l'épouser. Almaviva finit par ce faire passer pour un professeur de chant dénommé Lindoro. Avec le soutien de Figaro, il échafaudera un plan pour amener sa belle à lui, malgré l'entêtement de Bartholo. Au final, ils se retrouveront et vivront heureux ensemble.

Cette pièce empoigna grandement Sébastian qui jeta un coup d'œil à Angelika assise deux sièges plus loin. Elle regardait la scène bien droite dans son fauteuil, les mains crispées sur ses jupes et les yeux grands ouverts, clignant un peu trop souvent, comme si l'opéra l'avait tout autant subjuguée que lui.

Toutefois, Sébastian se doutait que le comte le surveillait de loin et il tourna la tête aussitôt. Il savait que le vampire se soupçonnait de quelque chose. Il fit comme si rien n'était.

. . .

Une fois la pièce terminée, le soir était tombé et le groupe retourna au manoir. Ils soupèrent ensuite de bon appétit. Polly s'était écroulée de la table au dessert, trop pleine.

Ayant bien mangé, ils allèrent au grand salon pour les cadeaux et le traditionnel jeu de Noël. Sébastian était bien étonné que des vampires célèbrent aussi pleinement la Nativité, étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas croyants. Myriam lui expliqua qu'ils ne la fêtaient pas religieusement. Ils le célébraient juste pour le plaisir d'un bon moment en famille avec les employés. Sébastian préféra cette option.

Le jeu débuta: Fais-moi un Dessin. Cela tourna en moyenne farce. Quand ce fut Undertaker qui dût dessiner, il riait tellement qu'il dessina tout croche et Myriam ne devina jamais ce qu'il avait tracé. Au final, ce fut Angelika qui gagna grâce à son adresse au dessin et aux jeux.

- Bon, tout le monde!, s'exclama Rachel. C'est l'heure des cadeaux!

On distribua. Chacun s'émerveilla devant ses présents. Le visage de Sébastian s'illumina quand il découvrit le mouchoir de soie brodé à ses initiales et la montre à gousset au blason des Phantomhive d'Angelika.

- Ça te plaît?

- Oui, beaucoup. Merci mademoiselle…Ouvrez le mien maintenant.

Il lui tendit le paquet et s'impatienta en la voyant l'ouvrit lentement. Les yeux d'Angelika s'agrandir en découvrant le médaillon. Elle le fesait tourné dans ses mains, l'examinant sous tous les angles. Elle se tourna vers Sébastian et le gratifia d'un sourire.

- Merci. Il est superbe.

Sébastian lui rendit en penchant la tête et alla derrière elle pour le lui attacher. Angelika suréleva sa chevelure pour lui donner à sa nuque. Le résultat en était hallucinant. Il allait à la perfection avec sa robe noire gothique victorienne.

Vincent regarda la paire de gants en cuir que Sébastian lui avait donné et sentit la colère monter en lui. Les rapports entre lui et sa fille devenaient de plus en plus énormes. C'était limite s'ils ne se regardaient pas dans le blanc des yeux en ignorant le monde autour. Il devait faire quelque chose pour couper les liens…et vite! Il en était même au bord de perdre son amour pour sa fille! (HOLA, C'EST PAS BON ÇA!)

. . .

Angelika toucha le collier une fois dans sa chambre en pensant à Sébastian et le serra entre ses mains.

- Sébastian…

Un bruit sourd et répété se fit entendre dans la chambre. Angelika en chercha l'origine, mais s'aperçut que c'était son cœur. Il battait à mille à l'heure juste à la pensée du démon.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?

Elle le savait parfaitement. Elle, une vampire de noble naissance, était parvenue à tomber amoureuse d'un démon de la campagne.

Angelika se laissa tomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Elle commença par pouffer…et éclata d'un rire sonore.

Il dura durant environ deux minutes, puis se tarit.

- Ha! Ha! Ha!...Ha! Ha!...Je t'aime Sébastian.


	19. Colère et Jalousie

**Twilight-and-Blackbutler: Je sais que ça manque de narration. Et en effet, tu ne peux pas me juger sur la longuer des chapitres puisque les tiens sont trois fois plus courts. En tout cas, merci de me commenter.**

**amuto67100: OK! De numéro un, on respire par le nez et on relax. C'est pas bon de s'énerver. Mais juste comme ça, le fait que tu me demande tout sauf une dissertation me donne juste le goût de t'en demander une. Et désolée, j'avais oublier qu'en France, vous avez pas le même syst`me d'éducation. Le cégep est comme l'école avant l'université. On peut y prendre un cours (appeler une technique) pour apprendre un mé , Sébastian ne reproche rien a Undertaker. J'en sais rien de ce quK'il est allé faire durant son congé. Et je n'imagine pas Undertaker gay. Et oui, le bijou existe déja. Regarde a cette adresse: Et Alma et Sébastian n'on aucune relation en dehors du travail. Et non, je ne mettrai pas Polly et Sébastian ensemble. ERt non, Rachel n'est pas morte. Et pourquoi tu parles de Ciel? Il est pas la.  
**

Chapitre 18.

Colère et Jalousie.

Maintenant que Noël était passé, Angelika se devait de se remettre à l'ouvrage. Le tableau de Sébastian n'était peut-être pas achevé, mais il l'était presque. Seules les dernières petites retouches étaient à faire. C'est ce qu'elle fit tout de suite après le jour de l'an.

D'un autre côté, Samuel de Midford, qui était énervé de ne pas avoir eu droit à une danse avec sa fiancée lors de la fête de la Veille de Noël, la voyait de la plus en plus avec son assistant et s'isoler dans son atelier pendant ses visites. N'avait-elle pas envie de le voir ou quoi?!

- Elle s'est encore enfermée dans son atelier, fit remarquer Samuel à sa tante Rachel durant une de ses visites quotidiennes. Vincent n'était pas présent car il avait eu un rendez-vous important en ville.

- Ma fille travaille sur un gros projet de peinture. Elle y met toute son énergie.

- Ma tante, je sais pertinemment qu'elle prend au sérieux son travail, mais elle pourrait au moins venir me dire bonjour. À chacune de mes venues, elle ne m'adresse même pas la parole. Je suis son fiancé pourtant!

- Je ne sais que dire Samuel.

Le jeune marquis se pinça la lèvre inférieure en regardant le liquide brun tourbillonner dans sa tasse. Agacé, il posa vivement la tasse dans sa soucoupe en la fesant résonné et partit pour l'atelier. Stupéfaite, Rachel le suivi.

- Samuel non! Reviens! Tu ne dois pas la déranger! Samuel!

- Je veux voir cette toile! Personne ne m'en empêchera!

- Calme-toi, je t'en prie, Samuel!

- Ne me dîtes-pas de me calmer!, s'écria Samuel en tendant la main vers la poignée de porte close. Je ne suis plus un enfant!

Il l'actionna et pénétra dans l'atelier. Angelika eut juste le temps de rabattre le drap sur la toile fraîchement complétée. Elle avait tout entendu du raffut fait par son fiancé. Nonchalamment, elle alla arrêter la musique du phonographe, puis se tourna vers Samuel, une mine impassible sur le visage et les bras croisés.

Sébastian, également sur les lieux, resta immobile garda le silence total, espérant se faire oublier. Il se dit qu'il allait se faire tuer. Le voilà, dans le costume jamais porté de Samuel et le vampire dans l'atelier, juste devant lui.

- Tu ne peux plus me le cacher dorénavant Angelika. Je veux voir cette peinture.

- N'insiste pas.

- N'insiste pas!? Mais…

- Samuel!, tonna Angelika en lui lançant un regard froid. Je t'avais explicitement défendu d'entrer dans cette pièce. Je te prierais de sortir sur le champ d'ici.

Le jeune vampire crispa son visage, fronça les sourcils et serra les dents. Samuel n'avait jamais entendu Angelika prendre un ton aussi dur avec lui. Il laissa sortir un sanglot.

Rachel observait la scène en silence, tout comme Sébastian. Elle aurait voulu dire un mot apaisant, mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche.

- Montre-la-moi, dit Samuel en hoquetant.

- Ça va te rendre malade, argumenta Angelika.

- Montre-la-moi!

Voyant que cette fois-là, elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot, elle poussa un soupir et retira le tissu du tableau.

Les larmes montèrent dans les yeux de Samuel, et passèrent à un cheveu de déborder. Samuel contempla l'œuvre d'Angelika non pas avec admiration comme les autres spectateurs, mais avec colère et jalousie.

- Il porte mon costume!

- En quoi ça pourrait te choquer? Tu ne le portes jamais.

Samuel renifla. Il poursuivit avec un ton suppliant.

- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas ton model? Je suis ton fiancé pourtant…

- Parce que tu ne comprends jamais rien! Ni l'art, ni moi d'ailleurs! Tu ne vois que ce que tu veux voir! Tu ne t'ais jamais préoccupé de ce que je pouvais ressentir!

Depuis qu'il la connaissait, Sébastian avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir Angelika, énervé, irritée, mais jamais aussi furieuse. Elle avait carrément explosé.

- Et lui, si?

Angelika ne répondit rien et détourna la tête. Samuel ne put retenir ses larmes. Elles se déversèrent de ses yeux verts et coulèrent sur ses joues. Sa haine pour Sébastian fut tellement colossale qu'il attrapa une des spatules à couleurs sur le plan de travail et s'élança pour éventrer la toile. Rachel et Sébastian affichèrent une expression de stupeur, mais demeurèrent paralysés. Seule Angelika accouru pour l'arrêter. Elle réussit à stopper sa main une demi-dizaine de centimètres avant qu'elle ne percute le tableau. Samuel eut beau forcer, Angelika le tenait avec une poigne de fer. Il finit par lâcher prise et pleura pour de bon

- Hors de ma vue!, cria-t-il à Sébastian en s'empressant de sortir. Rachel le suivit après avoir affiché un air désolé à sa fille et à Sébastian.

- Excuses-moi d'avoir crié, murmura Angelika à Sébastian.

- Non…ce n'est rien, se réveilla Sébastian en s'approchant de sa jeune maîtresse.

Il mit une main calmante sur son épaule et pivota son buste pour regarder le produit final. Mais Angelika lui prit le bras et l'admira avec lui. Sébastian sourit et regarda.

Elle l'avait représenté avec le costume dans la position assise, jambes croisées, accoté sur l'appuie-bras, fixant la lumière entouré d'un globe, d'un chat et de tentures. Angelika avait magnifiquement fait ressortir le rouge de ses yeux et le noir de ses cheveux. Elle avait out reproduit dans les plus infimes détails. Les ombres, les plis, les formes…tous.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une éternité. Sébastian finit par mettre son bras autour des épaules d'Angelika. Celle-ci se blottit davantage contre lui.

Tout ce que l'on aurait pu entendre dans la pièce aurait été les bruits communs de leurs respirations et de leurs cœurs, tambourinant contre leurs cages thoraciques.


	20. Disparue

**Je tiens à remercier missbooking pour m'avoir mise dans ses auteurs favoris et d'avoir mise en favoris ma fic.**

Chapitre 19.

Disparition.

Le mois d'avril était à présent bien avancer et le ciel avait recouvré sa couleur bleu pâle. Les feuilles bourgeonnaient dans les arbres et les oiseaux étaient revenus du sud et chantaient de nouveau aux fenêtres.

Toutefois, dans la nuit du 15 avril, une intrusion apparut dans le parc du manoir Phantomhive. Quelque chose qui écroulerait la vie paisible de la résidence.

C'était des humains, des hommes, portant tous le même symbole sur leurs vêtements: l'étoile renversée du pentacle dans son cercle sur une croix gothique. Les mêmes hommes qui avaient autrefois assassiné les parents de Sébastian. Comme à l'époque, ils parcouraient le pays à la recherche d'impurs à exterminer. Ils avaient appris l'existence d'une famille de vampires dans la région. Ils étaient donc là afin d'un attraper un.

Les Fils de l'Étoile du Seigneur, c'est ainsi qu'on les appelait empoignèrent leurs faux et leurs épées et filèrent silencieusement jusqu'au manoir. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste sous une fenêtre. Le plus proche l'ouvrit avec délicatesse et s'introduisit dans ce qu'il lui semblait être une chambre à coucher. Il aperçut une silhouette dans le lit. Il commanda à deux de ses hommes de le suivre. Ils s'approchèrent du lit et examinèrent quel genre de créature y reposait. Elle avait de longs cheveux sombres et ne semblait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Sa bouche était entrouverte et ils remarquèrent les crocs. Une vampire!

Le chef donna un signal sans bruit et aussitôt ses alliés fondirent sur la jeune vampire. Cette dernière se réveilla en sursaut en sentant une étreinte violente sur sa bouche. Angelika se débattit en tirant sur la manche de son ravisseur. Les deux autres lui empoignèrent les jambes et les mains. La jeune vampire eut beau de débattre et gigoter dans tous les sens, ils parvinrent à l'emmener de force. Angelika réussit juste à arracher le bout de tissu qu'elle tenait, mais le lâcha une fois passé la fenêtre. Elle sentit brusquement un choc à la tête et elle perdit connaissance. Elle disparut dans la nuit avec ses assaillants.

. . .

Le lendemain, Alma peinait à ce faire répondre à la porte de mademoiselle.

- Mademoiselle?! Mademoiselle?! Répondez-moi enfin!

Inquiète, elle ouvrit la porte et lâcha le paquet de lettres qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

- Mon Dieu…!

Elle découvrit le lit vide et défait, les couvertures par terre et la fenêtre ouverte.

- À l'aide!, cria-t-elle à travers les couloirs. Au secours! Mademoiselle Angelika a disparue!

- Comment ça disparue?!, s'exclama Sébastian en apparaissant au bout du couloir. Explique-toi Alma!

- Oh Sébastian, pleura Sacha dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas! J'ai trouvé sa chambre vide ce matin!

- Ne pleure pas Alma, dit Sébastian en l'écartant pour la regarder droit dans ses yeux bleus pâle, presque blancs. Va prendre une tasse de thé fort. Moi, je vais aller parler aux maîtres.

Alma hocha la tête en séchant ses larmes. Sébastian partit immédiatement pour la chambre d'Angelika. Il la trouva dans le même état que l'avait découverte Alma, en désordre. Il entreprit de l'inspecter minutieusement. Il revira les couvertures, regarda en dessous des meubles, sous le tapis…quand il trouva soudainement un morceau de tissus bleu nuit brodé d'un symbole. Ses sourcils se froncèrent instantanément. Il aurait reconnu ce signe à 20 km de distance. La colère jaillit en lui comme un geyser.

Serrant le chiffon dans sa main, il prit la direction du bureau de Vincent. Devant la porte, il toqua. Une voix lui répondit d'entrer.

- Bonjour maître, le salua Sébastian, la mine grave.

- Bonjour…Pourquoi es-tu si tendu. Il y aurait-il un souci?

- J'ai bien peur que si…J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que votre fille a disparu.

Vincent écarquilla les yeux quelques secondes, puis son visage s'assombrit.

- Ne me raconte pas d'histoires pareilles! Il n'y a rien de drôle!

- Je ne mens pas monsieur. Ce n'est pas dans ma nature. Ce matin, Alma qui voulait réveiller mademoiselle a retrouvé sa chambre vide et sans dessus dessous. J'y suis allé pour trouver des indices, et j'y ai déniché cette étoffe dans la chambre.

Sébastian le lui tendit et Vincent le considéra un moment.

- Tu sembles être presque malade à la vue de cet objet. T'évoque-t-il un souvenir?

Sébastian se pinça les lèvres et détourna le regard, gêné. Il n'avait jamais parlé de son passé à personne, pas même à Angelika. S'il devait le dire à quelqu'un, il n'aurait pas songé à Vincent.

- Sébastian?!

- Pour être honnête, il s'agit du même emblème qui se trouvait sur les personnes qui s'en sont pris à ma famille.

- Ta famille?...Raconte-moi.

- Mais…je…

- C'est un ordre!

Sébastian soupira et raconta dans les moindres détails tous les évènements d'il y a 12 ans. Le vampire l'écouta sans un mot, le côté du visage posé sur son poing lousse.

Quand Sébastian eut finit son récit, les deux hommes ne dirent rien pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Sébastian prenne la parole.

- Avec votre permission maître, je vais partir à la recherche de mademoiselle Angelika et vous la ramènerai saine et sauve. J'en fais le serment.

- Sébastian…murmura Vincent en se levant de son fauteuil.

- J'en fais la promesse, le coupa Sébastian en s'agenouillant sur le tapis. Quand bien même s'il me faudrait des années, même si je devrais perdre l'usage de mes membres…je retrouverai la comtesse coûte que coûte.

Sébastian n'ajouta rien et courut vers la sortie. Vincent l'appela, mais Sébastian était déjà loin. Il gagna sa chambre, fourra dans son sac quelques vêtements de rechange, son argent et une photo d'Angelika. Il attacha rapidement sa cape à son cou et fila à l'extérieur de la propriété. Les autres domestiques et Rachel tentèrent à plusieurs reprises de l'arrêter pour lui demander les dernières nouvelles, mais il les ignorait et se rendit aux écuries. Il était chanceux, Lord avait été entretenu et nourri.

Sébastian ouvrit le box et alla lui caresser le museau en lui murmurant des mots.

- Il faut qu'on fasse un long voyage. Je ne sais pas quand tu reverras Lady.

Il lui mit ensuite la selle et il ne perdit davantage de temps qu'il galopa à toute allure vers les campagnes et les villes.

- Attendez-moi Angelika. J'arrive.


	21. Prisonnière du Monde

Chapitre 20.

Prisonnière du Monde.

Angelika reprit ses esprits quand un violent tremblement secoua le sol sur lequel elle se trouvait. Elle tenta de voir autour d'elle, malgré la noirceur, mais vit tout de même des sacs de toiles et une ou deux caisses de bois. Le mouvement perpétuel de son isolement lui prouva qu'elle était dans une cellule roulante. Elle constata par contre qu'heureusement qu'elle n'était pas ligotée. Ces idiots dehors pensaient peut-être qu'une simple porte en bois renforcée d'une couche de métal l'arrêterait?!

La jeune vampire vérifia son état physique…à par la bosse sur la caboche, rien de grave. Elle trouvait juste un peu indécent d'être dehors en chemise de nuit.

Soudain, la cellule s'immobilisa. Grâce à son ouïe fine, Angelika entendit les pas des kidnappeurs approcher. Rapidement, elle se hâta de détacher le médaillon que Sébastian lui avait offert et le cacha dans son chemisier de dessous, tout contre sa poitrine pour éviter qu'il ne tombe.

La porte s'ouvrit et la lumière d'une lampe aveugla Angelika.

- Mais…qu'est-ce que…

- Tais-toi vampire. Je ne t'aie pas autorisé à parler.

- Mais à qui croyez-vous avoir affaire, bande de rustres?! Je suis…

Elle ne put finir que le chef lui asséna un coup à la mâchoire.

- Je t'ai dit de te taire!

- Pourquoi…pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevé?

- Tout simplement pour te tuer.

Angelika afficha un air surpris et horrifié. Pourquoi la tuer? Qu'avait-elle fait?

- Pourquoi me tuer?

- Nous, les Fils de l'Étoile du Seigneur n'avons qu'une mission: éradiquer le mal sur terre au nom de Dieu et éliminant les monstres immortels comme toi.

- Mais qu'est-ce que les vampires ont de si mauvais?!

Le chef fronça les sourcils devant cette vampire trop curieuse, lui empoigna les cheveux et la balança sur le mur de la cellule.

- Ce qu'ils ont de mauvais?!, explosa le F.É.S. (Abréviation) Ils font honte à Dieu! Les êtres vivants créés par le Seigneur ne aucun droit d'immortalité. Vous, vampires, démons, Shinigamis…vous vous prenez pour des grands, vous regardez les humains de haut, vous vous croyez supérieur par vos pouvoirs…Mais vous n'êtes que de la vermine…une nuisance pour le saint peuple des hommes! Vous humiliez Dieu en étant immortels alors que vous êtes des impurs!

Il relâcha Angelika qui s'appuya sur la cloison pour ne pas s'étaler et perdre la face.

- Je perds mon temps à bavarder avec une monstruosité comme toi. Dès demain, nous serons arrivés au repaire de la confrérie au Scafell Pike* et alors, tu seras exécutée comme le dicte notre Seigneur…Amen.

Et il referma la porte derrière lui. Angelika se laissa tomber sur le sol et encadra ses jambes de ses bras en serrant les pans de sa chemise pour se protéger du froid. Il lui fallait sortir d'ici au plus vite. Sa vie en dépendait. Elle savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait au Scafell Pike, un grand bûché. La seule chose que les vampires craignaient, le feu purificateur. Aïe!

Angelika se gratta le cuir chevelu en réfléchissant, quand sa main toucha quelque chose de dur dans ses cheveux. Elle le retira et vit une épingle. Alors que le chef avec ouvert la porte, elle avait entendu le bruit d'un cadenas…Parfait! Dès ce soir, elle se serait sauvée.

. . .

La nuit était tombée et les Fils de l'Étoile du Seigneur dormaient tous après avoir mangé. Évidemment, ils n'avaient rien donné à la jeune vampire. Ce fut au moment où la lune fut haute dans le ciel qu'Angelika débuta son opération.

Elle s'approcha de la porte et passa ses bras au travers des barreaux pour attraper le cadenas. Avec son épingle à cheveux, elle entreprit de crocheter la serrure. Cela lui prit un bon moment car c'était un verrou tout rouillé. Mais au bout de cinq minutes, elle parvint à l'ouvrir. Victorieuse, elle ouvrit lentement la porte et se glissa dehors.

À l'extérieur, tout était calme. Les malfrats dormaient et quelques braises écarlates brûlaient encore dans le feu.

Angelika essaya de s'éloigner le plus silencieusement possible, mais malchance, son pied rencontra une pierre qui roula et réveilla l'un des hommes.

- ALERTE! ELLE SE BARRE!

Les quatre autres hommes sautèrent sur leurs pieds, empoignèrent leurs lames et foncèrent sur Angelika. Celle-ci réussit à éviter la première faux, mais l'épée suivante lui érafla la joue. Le troisième tenta de l'attaquer, mais d'un puissant revers de la main, elle le fit se retourner son attaque contre lui et la lame lui pénétra dans le ventre. Mais alors qu'Angelika allait se redresser pour faire face aux quatre dernières, une faux lui déchira le flanc gauche. Elle grogna de douleur.

Angelika essayait toujours de modérer sa nature vampirique et de ne jamais sortir les crocs contre les humains, mais cette fois-ci, elle n'aurait pas d'alternative. Ses yeux changèrent de couleur pour devenir azur brume, ses crocs s'allongèrent d'environ trois-quarts de centimètre et ses ongles devinrent des griffes.

- Messieurs…rugit bassement Angelika, maintenant vous m'avez vraiment mise en colère.

Mais les F.É.S. ne se laissèrent pas impressionner et ils chargèrent. Angelika sauta alors dans les airs et se positionna derrière l'un deux et lui laboura le dos de coups de griffes. Le suivant, elle emprisonna son poignet armé et s'en servi pour éventrer le troisième. Angelika brisa la nuque de son otage pour finalement faire face au chef. Ce dernier était tout en sueur et ses mains tenant sa faux tremblaient.

Reprenant ses esprits, il renforça sa prise sur son arme et assaillit la jeune vampire, toute lame devant. Angelika n'eut qu'à pivoter sur elle-même pour que son corps glisse sur celui du F.É.S. Au dernier moment, elle lui saisit le cou et referma son autre main solidement sur son épaule.

- Si vous m'aviez laissé tranquille, j'aurais peut-être consentit à vous épargner. Mais vos chiens étaient sans laisses. Dommage pour vous, misérables mortels.

- Non…non…att-AAARrrgghhhh!

Trop tard. Angelika avait planté ses dents dans la chair tendre de la nuque. Le F.É.S. poussait des grommellements plaintifs au fur et à mesure qu'Angelika aspirait son sang. Il n'était pas mauvais, mais elle avait déjà consommé meilleur.

Ses plaintes cessèrent quand il n'eut plus une goutte de sang dans les veines et que son teint ait viré au bleu. Angelika le laissa donc choir par terre dans la poussière en se léchant les doigts, le visage neutre.

- Peuh!...Du sang catholique…

Elle entama ensuite de prendre la chemise, le manteau long, le pantalon et les bottes de celui dont elle avait brisé le cou et rattacha son pendentif à son cou pour éviter de le perdre négligemment et d'arracher le symbole sur son manteau. N'importe quoi plutôt que de se promener en tenue de nuit. Elle ramassa au passage aussi les bourses pleines des hommes.

Une fois ses longs cheveux remonter dans un haut-de-forme, elle s'attela à détacher les chevaux de la cellule. Elle en libéra un, mais garda le second comme moyen de transport. Mais avant de partir, elle vérifia s'il n'y avait pas de documents, ou des informations importants dans leurs bagages…Non, rien…enfin presque. L'autre abruti avait eu l'imbécile d'idée de lui révéler l'emplacement de leur cachette.

- Idiot…

Regrettant quand même l'absence de papiers, elle enfourcha son cheval en empaquetant les reste de vivres et partit au galop dans le but de retrouver son chez-elle…et de revoir Sébastian.

- Ne t'en fait pas Sébastian…je reviendrai.

* (Plus haute montagne d'Angleterre)


End file.
